Soul's Mistake and Maka's Secret
by crimsonsoul0601
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when Soul and maka attend a funeral for Souls grandma. Something happens to cause Soul and the rest of their friends to turn against Maka. Maka ends up leaving the DWMA without saying a word to her friends, years later when she finally returns Maka has become a death sythe. Maka however returned with a huge seceret as well.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction and I am still figuring everything out. So please bare with me, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater, no matter how much I may want to.**

 **Summery: Things take a turn for the worse when Soul and maka attend a funeral for Souls grandma. Something happens to cause Soul and the rest of their friends to turn against Maka. Maka ends up leaving the DWMA without saying a word to her friends, years later when she finally returns Maka has become a death sythe. Maka however returned with a huge seceret as well. Will Maka and Soul be able to got over their past when a new powerful enemy appears and threatens to harm and corrupt someone dear to both of them.**

Soul's mistake and Maka's secret

 **Soul's POV~**

"Ugh! This is so uncool, how did I end up back here?" I had found my way to my parents mansion, to be more specific my personal hell, the music room. It was worse than before though, the room was vacant of any instruments, no piano, no saxophone, nothing. The normally ' _calming'_ deep blue walls were now a ominous pale gray. The only thing in the entire room was a small whiny record player in the corner, which was trying miserably to play some old opera singing. That might I add just ended up souding like italian screeching. I was unable to move as if someone had stiched my feet to the ground, it was a whole new kind of tourcher, that is until Wes walked in and trunned the damned music off. " I never thought I would be happy to see you Wes, now can you help me out here?"

To my supprise Wes ignored me like I was invisible, he then turned back to the door and out stretched his hand. "We can be alone in here, Soul will never think to look here, he hates the music room." I heard a familiar giggle then a small hand grabbed Wes's, he then lead Maka in to the now quiet room.

"MAKA!?, what the hell is going on here!?" I screamed at them but it didn't seem to matter neither one responded to my cries.

"Are you sure he won't find us?" Maka asked, "he is my partner after all, he trusts me."

Wes just chuckled at her comment like breaking my trust in the one person who mattered to me was just some joke. "You worry to much Maka, Soul is to busy trying to talk with father and mother to even notice our absence." Wes then grabbed Maka's waist and pulled her into his arms, she giggles at him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

"Maka, Wes I am right here! Don't do this, please! Maka I thought you said you loved me!" I shouted, this was getting ridiculous there was no way they didn't hear me, I wasn't even 5 feet away from them. Wes then looked directly at me, and smirked at me. The bastard knew I was there, he then leaned in and kissed Maka.

"No! Maka!" I shouted, I was furious. How could she? We were dating, I gave her my everything. She was my first love, my first kiss and yes, I gave my virginity to her. "Maka!? How long has this been going on?" It was all useless no matter how hard I struggled, or begged nothing worked. I was frozen where I stood on the floor.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Wes started to unzip Maka's dress. I felt sick, as I was forced to watch Wes strip Maka. He layed Maka down on the floor I couldn't stand to watch another second of this, I closed my eyes and screamed.

"Maka! No!" ... I shot up in my bed panting, I was shaking and covered in sweat.

Maka then burst through my bedroom door. "Soul! What is it? Are you ok?" She rushed to my side, still frantic from my nightmare I clug to her. Maka gently stroked my hair in a calming manner.

"Soul," Maka finally spoke breaking the silence. "Soul, do you want to talk about it? You know i'll always listen." I just shook my head and continued to cling to her. I did manage to glance at the clock it was 3 in the morning.

I slowly pulled out of her arms, she stayed silent for a moment. "Are you alright now Soul?" She asked. I just shrugged.

"Yea, I guess sorry for being so uncool." She chuckled lighly,.

"Even you are allowed uncool moments Soul." I smiled at her. She then got up to leave, I grabbed her wrist and gentally pulled her back onto my bed.

"Please, stay Maka." I Pleaded, she looked up at me with worried eyes. She just silently nodded and climbed into my bed. I pulled her into my arms, I smiled when she snuggled into my side. "I love you Maka," I whispered into her hair. She was already half asleep, when she mummbled back a "love you too."

For a while I just layed there holding her, trying desperately to sleep and not think about Maka in Wes's arms.I was eventually pulled into a dreamless sleep listening to Maka's calm steady breathing. I woke up later that morning to the feeling of something moving on my chest, I looked down at Maka. She was trying to untangle her limbs from mine, with out waking me. I Chuckled at her, and she froze.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I was gonna let you sleep for a while longer." She stated still trying to get out from under my blanket.

I grabbed her and she squeaked when I pulled her against my chest. "Nah, you didn't wake me, just felt like getting up." She just laughed at me."Soul you normally sleep like the dead., now let me up, I need to get changed."

I reluctantly let her go. She turned to look at me."Are you sure you don't wanna talk about last night Soul?"

I sighed, "It was..." I paused for a moment, until she grabbed my hand and said, "You can tell me Soul."

I took a deep breath, "it was, the black blood. It twisted me losing you together with my past..." I trailed off not wanting to give her the details. She hugged me, "Soul you won't lose me." she started, "We protect each other and we have our friends for back up support." I jusr nodded in responce, understanding how she misinterperted me 'losing' her.

"Thanks Maka," She smiled at me. I moved to get out of bed.

"I'm going to take a fast shower, I feel grows from last night." She just nodded in understanding. "Breakfest should be ready by the time you get our." she called after me. I just wanted to forget abou that stupid dream.

* * *

Once we got to school my nightmare just kept creeping up on it started with all of the newer weapons making goo goo eyes at Maka. Her popularity skyrocketed sencse she made me a death sythe. After lunch we wen to her locker, and when she opened it at least five new partner requsts fell out and onto the floor. I growled "am I not your patner? Do these pathetic fools really think you would ditch me for them?" I spat. Maka hugged me knowing i was thinking about my nightmare.

"I am your partner Soul and that is not going to change any time soon." I took a deep calming breath, "Sorry Maka, I keep being uncool." She just smiled and grabbed my hand. The rest of the school day went on with out a hitch, Black Star even wanted to play some basketball after school, which helped put me in a good mood.

"Maka, you wanna come and play some basketball with us?" I knew she wouldn't want to play but I didnt't want her to feel left out.

"Nah, I'm going to head home and get dinner going." She called over her shoulder as she walked off. We had an awsome time playing on the courts, I had commpletely forgotten about my dream, " Oi, Maka you missed one hell of a game, I Bea-" I stopped midsentence when I saw Maka. She was sitting in a ball on the couch crying her eyes out. "Maka!, What's going on? Are you okay? What happened?" She jumped when she realized that I was infromt of her. She worked at wipping her tears away.

"Soul, I didn't hear you come in. How was the game with everyone?" She squeaked out trying and failing to sound normal.

"Maka, spill, you are crying what happened." She was about to object but I added quickly, "It's not cool to hid things from your boyfriend Maka." She Sighed and nodded.

"I don't really know how to say this," She paused. "Then why don't you start with what happened after we parted ways at the court." I suggested. Maka Nodded and started to explain everything.

"After we parted ways I came back was fine, I started making dinner when the phone rang..." She Hesitated "I answered the phone, and the person on the other line asked for you." _'Why does she keep hesiating?"_

"Maka, do you know who was on the phone?" She nodded, "It's ok Maka, you can tell me, just take a deep breath." She did as I suggested and she continued.

"I-it was Wes..." I froze, "Soul, something has happened." I couldn't move. She tried to get a response out of me. "Soul please." I took a deep breath.

"Maka, why did Wes call? What happened?" She took a shaky breath. "Soul, i'm so sorry, its your grandma, ... I'm affraid she, passed away."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey every one, comments are welcome. Thank you for reading, enjoy Ch. 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own the books I will mention, I will state who they are by in the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Maka's POV**

Soul fell on to the couch beside me, "m-my Grandma is ...dead? Did Wes say how... or when?" he asked. I moved closer to Soul. He laid his head into his hands. I rested my hand on his knee. "Wes told me that she passed in her sleep last night... sh-she had been sick, it got to be to much for her. I'm so sorry Soul." I whispered to him. The Pain was written all over his face. "They only contacted me after she died?! Why didn't I know she was sick?! I should have been there for her!" Soul was furious, he got up from the couch and headed toward the door.

I grabbed his hand. "Soul, where are you going?"

"I need some time alone to think Maka, i'll be back later tonight." Soul shook my hand off before rushing out the door.

I stood there slightly hurt but, I could understand how Soul would need some time to himself after all, his grandmother was the only person in his family that ever stuck by his side. She had seen him for who he was, not the puppet of a musician, his parents were trying to force him to be.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for him to come back. _'Soul, where did you go?_ ' It was getting late, and Soul was still out. It was already 1:00 AM and we had school in the morning. My eyes started drooping as I read my most resent addiction, _'A Shade of a Vampire, by Bella Forrest'_. I put the book down to rest my eye for a minute, and the next thing I knew it was 7:00 in the morning and I was curled up in my bed. _'When did I get to bed? Is Soul home?_ ' I got up and went to Soul's room. "Soul? are you up?" I knocked on his door, but got no answer, I knocked again. "Soul i'm coming in."

Once I opened his door I was first greeted by darkness. Soul had pulled the heavy black curtains closed, keeping any and all morning light out. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see a small pile of dirty clothes laying next to his desk, which was scattered with CD's and loose papers. On the floor in front of Souls bed was a small warn photo album. _'It looks like Soul isn't here.'_ I sighed, when I picked up the album a photo of Soul and his grandmother fell out and landed face up at my feet. It wasn't until i turned to leave that I noticed a mound of white spiky hair in the corner of the room. "Soul-" he was curled in to a ball sitting on the ground, it looked like he was trembling. I fell to my knees in front of him, he was still in the gray sweat pants and dark green shirt he had been wearing last night. He didn't acknowledge my presence. "Soul..." I could only speak his name in small whispers, then without any warning I was pulled into his strong arms. Soul wound his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot tears on my neck. "I didn't want you to see this, s-so uncool." He mumbled against my skin.

"Soul.. you don't need to be strong all the time, you can lean on me when you need someone." I hugged him tighter, it hurt seeing him hurting like this."you can let it out."

"Maka!" Soul whimpered my name, his sobs got louder, as his breathing became uneven and strangled. Eventually Soul calmed enough to talk. "I don't know how i'd deal with this without you... will you come with me to the funeral?"

"O-of course I will." I had been crying as well, Soul dragged in a ragged breath, "Thank you Maka."

We stayed in each others embrace for what seemed like hours, "i'm sorry Maka, it was uncool of me to make us late for school." Of course he would put my feelings about school first, I snorted at him.

"You come before school Soul." He gave me a small smile, "your the coolest girlfriend/ partner I could have asked for Maka." I stood up, and holding his hand dragged him with me . "How about I make us something to eat, I don't know about you but i'm getting hungry."

Soul intertwined his fingers with mine, "sounds good, i'm gonna take a shower and get dressed for school." He then brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it genitally. I could feel my entire face warm up with blush which mad Soul smirk "I like how these small gestures can still make you blush, especially sense _I've already made you mine_ ". My entire being turned a deep shade of red that would give his eyes a run for their money. I jerked my hand away from his and ran to the kitchen leaving him smirking behind me.

* * *

We arrived at school about an hour and a half late. When we walked into class, Stein looked at me and Soul like we were some exotic endangered animal begging for him to dissect. After I hesitantly explained what happened and why we were late Stein, slightly nodded and with 3 turns of the screw in his head, told us to take our seats. Our friends were all giving us a questioning look, well all except Crona who had just left on a mission, Soul and I just gave them a look promising to explain later. The bell finally rang for lunch that's when Black Star jumped on Soul and started yelling.

"Yahoooo! Soul your god demands you tell him why you were late. Was it because you finally made Maka into a woman?"

I grabbed the biggest book close to me "MAKA.. CHOP!"

Black Star crumpled to the floor with blood spewing from his head and groaned. "I'm sorry about him Maka." Tsubaki apologized for the hyper-active assassin. "And is everything okay? You are normally never late."

"What the hell Maka!" Shouted a hurting Black Star.

"If you will shut up for two seconds Black Star we will be able tell you everything!" I Yelled at him.

Kidd, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black Star gathered around us, Soul explained about the phone call from Wes, about how close he and his grandmother were, and about how he didn't know that she had been sick. "So they just now called and told Maka that she passed." Tsubaki, and Liz were on the verge of tears. Patti was drawing a giraffe, while Kidd and Black Star's expressions were hard to read.

We had just reached the lunch room, "So will you guys come with Maka and I to the Funeral? I could use the extra support, ya know... facing my family." Soul sighed sadly.

Black Star jumped onto the table we were now sitting at. "Anyone who thinks that they can get away with treating your gods' disciples this way is sadly mistaken, I will need to be there to punish them!"

"Black Star get down now!" Shouted Liz, while tsubaki was trying and failing to calm him down.

Black Star just Ignored both Liz and Tsubaki, "The all mighty Black Star will go with you Soul, Bow down and thank me!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" I slammed a book on to his head, Black Star fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks Maka, the blue haired idiot wouldn't listen." Said Liz "But he was kinda right, not about the godly thing. But what kind of friends would we be if we didn't go? If we weren't there when you needed us?"

Soul smiled at everyone. "Thanks guys, you and Maka are the only real family I have left." I grabbed souls hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

So do you happen to know when the funeral is Soul?" Asked Kidd. Soul nodded, "yea it's in two days, and we will be staying for two nights, so be packed and ready to leave after school on Friday."

Tsubaki pulled the now barley conscious Black Star onto his feet. "Sounds good, and Maka, did you have to hit him so hard this time?"

I cringed, poor Tsu was holding up Black Star so he wouldn't fall over... again."Sorry Tsu! He just wouldn't shut up, or get down. He should be okay soon." She just sighed at me. Right as lunch ended Black Star fully recovered, "Damn it Maka! Did you have to hit me so hard?"

I Giggled a bit, "Sorry Black Star." He threw an arm over my shoulders, "your just lucky i'm so godly Maka." I rolled my eyes at him. Black Star and I had been friends sense we were 4 years old, He was like my older brother. He had been there for me when my no good papa cheated on my mama, and when they finalized the divorce. The only other person who may possibly know me better than Black Star was Soul. "Don't ignore your god Maka!"

"Don't yell in my ear Black Star!" I shouted back to him. Things continued in the same manor for the next two days.

~~~~~~Friday after school~~~~~

We had agreed to meet at the schools entrance, Soul and I were the first to show. "Where is everyone? If we don't leave soon we wont get to the hotel until midnight at the earliest." Complained Soul. I sighed, "Well, Knowing Kidd, he probably had a symmetry break down, so Liz, and Patti are with him. As for Black Star and tsubaki, it's a good bet that he is causing them to run late and he will claim it to be because of his godliness." Just as I finished telling Soul my assumption, Liz, Patti, and Kidd walked up with small bags in suitcases in tow.

Liz rushed over to Soul and Maka. "Hey sorry we are late, Kidd had a Symmetry break down before we left. It took forever to get him to snap out of it." Soul just stared at me and Liz, and soon started to laugh. Liz raised an eyebrow at Soul.

"Maka literally just predicted that Kidd's break down was why you were late." Soul said between laughs, Liz snorted at Soul. "she knows us well is all Soul." Not to long after that Tsubaki and Black Star showed up.

Tsubaki ran up to us, "Hey guys sorry about being late, I had a hard time getting Black Star to get off of the fountain in the park." Black Star jumped up and shouted "A god like me is never late Tsubaki! They were just early!" I brought my book down on Black Star's head. "Maka -Chop!" He grumbled something about my violent tendencies.

Soul looked at me and said. "Wow, some times it's scary how well you know your friends Maka." I just snorted at his comment.

Liz gave us a look, "let me guess you said something about them being late because of black star's god complex?" I laughed, "something like that."

Soul then walked over to Black Star. "Can you do me a favor Black Star?" Black star immediately perked up, "anything for my followers!" Soul let out a sigh. "Listen Black Star, my 'family' wont like us being there. I don't want to get kicked out of my grandma's funeral, Please keep the godly out bursts to a minimum 'kay?" To my and everyone else's surprise Black star was calm, "sure thing buddy." Everyone was quiet until Kidd broke the silence.

"Okay, so now that everyone is here we should get going or else we will end up checking in around midnight." Stated Kidd, "Soul, didn't you say that the funeral starts early tomorrow?" Soul silently nodded at Kidd.

Kidd walked over to a very symmetrical Limo. "Okay so everyone get in the limo and hopefully we don't hit traffic."

 **AN: Hope you all like this chapter! I wanna say thank you to those of you who have been reviewing and leaving comments, it truly means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Normal POV**

After a few hours of driving they arrived at the hotel. It was dark out and everyone was dead tired. They shuffled into the hotel. The lobby was massive, the walls were a marbled mixture of a golden tan and warm light brown, the floor was a dusty brown with royal blue mosaic swirls throughout it. On the ceiling there was a 5 tier crystal chandelier hanging above a twin grand staircase. They gawked in awh as Soul and Kidd made their way to the front desk to check in, after the clerk handed over the room keys Soul and Kidd lead their tired friends to their suite.

Upon entering the room they were greeted by the dinette and kitchen area. The dinette was made of oak, and could seat up to 8 people. The same type of oak was used on the cabinets in the kitchen, the counter atop the cabinets was made of a glorious granite. Despite the kitchen being rather small, it had all of the normal appliances, including a oven and stove top. The walls were a warm light tan, with white trim on the door ways, base boards, and windows. They all continued into the suite trying to locate their rooms, just a bit further in was the living room. The large dark beige chase lounge sofa faced a stone fireplace, above which was a 40" flat screen TV. In front of the sofa sat a glass coffee table, to the right sat two arm chairs that were angled slightly toward the fireplace. Liz whom was carrying a sleeping Patti on her back spoke first.

"Well i'm exhausted and we have to get up early i'm turning in, you coming Tsu?" Tsubaki nodded and followed Liz into one of the 3 bed rooms. Once inside Liz laid Patti down on top of the full sized bed they would be sharing. Tsubaki had the other bed to herself, she was starting to get changed for bed "You can use the bath room first Liz, I'll just take a shower in the morning before the funeral." Liz smiled, "thanks Tsu!, I could really use a shower after Patti drooled all over my shoulder and back."

As if to confirm she was in a drool worthy sleep Patti cried out. "NO! Mr. giraffe don't go!" The other girls just giggled at the mumbles coming form Patties restless form, "I'll be out of the shower in a few in case you need to use bathroom Tsu." Liz called out before she shut the bathroom door.

* * *

Once Liz, Patti and Tsubaki had closed the door to their room Kidd turned to Soul, Maka, and Black Star. "I think I am going to be turning in as well." He disappeared behind one of the 2 remaining bed room doors.

"Soul I think we should turn in as well," last night during dinner Maka had offered to stay in the same room as Soul for the duration of the funeral. At first Soul had refused the offer, but then he thought of how he had ended up a mess on the floor of his room until Maka found him, and thought it better to accept her offer. "Soun-" Soul was suddenly cut off by a disgruntled Kidd. "Did you guys check out the other room yet?"

Soul shook his head at the shinigami , "No we haven't."

"Why? what's wrong Kidd?" Maka inquired. Kidd didn't say anything, he just rushed to other unoccupied room, as soon as he opened the door he let out a sigh of relief. "Is it okay if Black Star and I take this room?" Kidd finally asked.

"Um, Sure? Was the other room not Symmetrical or something?" Soul said raising an eyebrow in question. "s-something like that." Kidd mumbled. Black Star got in Kidds face, "What makes you think you can pick your gods room?!" Kidd shook his head, "Trust me Black Star you don't want that room."

Black Star jumped over the couch toward the first room Kidd had looked at, "Your god will have the final say in what room we get! And I say we stay in this ro-" He stopped short. "you know what, I liked the other room better anyway. Night!" with that he and Kidd ran into their room and slammed the door.

"What was all that about?" Maka asked dumbfounded. "I mean that was weird even for them." Soul put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "who knows." The two walked :into their room and skidded to a stop. Maka snorted. "It makes sense now, those two idiots didn't wanna share a bed." Soul looked a bit nervous, "I can sleep on the couch maka-" he started to offer for her to stay in the room alone, but she cut him off.

"Soul, it's fine just keep your hands to yourself," Soul Shut the door behind them, "you can take a shower Maka I'll take one in the morning." Soul had started to strip out of his clothes by the time Maka shut the bathroom door. He was on the verge of sleep when he felt Maka climb into bed next to him. He turned over onto his side to face her. Maka's back was to him, Soul wrapped his arms around her waist. Maka was about to protest but Soul whispered in her ear, "I'll be good I promise." She breathed in his warm scent, and blushed when he snuggled in closer to her. It wasn't long before Maka could hear his soft snores informing her that he was asleep. The slow even pace of his breathing, slowed her racing heart and lolled her to sleep.

* * *

Maka woke up first, Soul looked so peaceful that she wanted to just let Soul sleep the day away but she knew he needed to say his goodbyes. "Soul, it's time to get up. It's 7:00 and the funeral starts at 10:00." As usual soul could sleep to a bomb going off. It took quite an amount of coaxing to get him out of bed.

Soul grumbled, "okay, okay tiny tits, i'm up." Maka glared at souls comment. "Maka Chop!"

"Ow, Damn it woman, why did you hit me?!" Soul was holding his now throbbing head. "You need to get ready soul, we only have about 45 minutes before we need to leave." Maka grabbed her clothes and went to the bath room to quickly get changed. Maka was wearing a pair of black dress pants, with a crimson red blouse, which had layered ruffles down the front. Maka had also pulled her hair up into a french twisted bun. Once she was done changing maka pulled on her black stilettos. Maka walked into the joined living room where Kidd, Liz and Tsubaki were sitting on the couch watching a bit of TV and eating some croissants that had been ordered from room service, before having to leave.

Maka grabbed a croissant for herself and sat down next to Liz. Liz was in a Knee length Black dress she had half of her hair up into a messy bun. And knowing Kids OCD issues, it was a good bet that Patti was going to be wearing the same thing. Liz also had on a pair of black strappy heels. Tsubaki who was to liz's right had on a black pencil skirt, with a purple sleeveless blouse. for shoes she was wearing Black flats, that looked like they had a bow tied to the top of the toes.

Kidd who had gotten up to get some juice, was wearing his normal Black suit, however the white scull tie he normally wears was replaced with a normal straight black tie. Shortly after Maka joined Kidd, Liz and Tsubaki on the couch Black Star and Patti emerged from their rooms. As expected Patti was wearing the same knee length black dress that Liz was, the only thing that wad different was that Patti was wearing a pair of Giraffe patterned small 2" heals. Black Star had on a Pair of Black dress pants, with a Dark blue dress shirt tucked in and black dress shoes, but he refused to wear a tie, claiming that they were unworthy of being warn by a god like him.

They had to order another round of croissants and juice considering black star scoffed down the entire plate they had already ordered. Just before room service arrived soul approached the group that was sitting on the couch. Soul was in black dress pants with dark gray dress shirt, and a black tie to finish the look. He had taken the extra time to style his spiky hair. "Don't tell me that black star ate all of the food."

"Sorry soul, black star did but we ordered more and it should be here soon." Tsubaki explained, like clock work there was a knock on the door of their suit. "Oh that should be the room service." She went to open the door and returned with a small cart completely covered in croissants and various juices.

"cool croissants," soul fell into an arm chair after grabbing a handful of food. After finishing their food in silence, everyone headed down to the limo. The drive to the funeral was a tense one, soul hated being back home, he was mourning the loss of his grandmother and to top it off he would have to deal with his parents and their hate filled criticism of how he would never be as good as wes.

Soul was the first one to exit the limo upon arriving, maka slid out behind him and grabbed his hand. "We are all here behind you soul." He gave her hand a slight squeeze, "come on Maka might as well get going." Maka and soul headed into the funeral home. Kidd, Liz and Patti followed behind them and Tsubaki, and black star brought up the rear. Wes immediately ran up to his little brother to greet him and his friends.

"Soul, i'm honestly surprised you came," soul glared at his brother. "Anyway soul I didn't realize you would be bring your friends," wes looked at soul and maka's intertwined fingers, "or your... girlfriend." Soul pulled maka close protectively "I wanted to have people here who actually care about me." Wes simply shrugged "I don't care what you do." Soul and his friends pushed past wes into the funeral home, and made their way up to his grandmothers coffin. She looked so thin and frail, but she also looked peaceful. "How long had you been sick, I'm so sorry I didn't know, that I wasn't there to help you grandma." Soul spoke quietly to his grandmother, he placed his hands on hers.

Just when everyone was about to take a seat near the back to wait for the ceremony to begin, wes approached them, "Soul, mother and father would like to see you." Soul visibly stiffened, "and what would make you think that I care to see them?"

"They just want a quick word with you." Soul sighed, "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"not really," Wes shrugged, "Fine, I have something to ask them anyway." Maka stood to follow him, "It's okay maka, you can stay here I'll be back in a minute." He bent down and kissed her forehead gently before turning to follow wes.

"I'm surprised that your dating her soul, she is far to good for you. Does she know how dark your music is? That you run away when ever things get hard for you?" Wes smirked at the look of utter pain and discomfort on souls face. "You know that she is to good for you and yet you still fell for her." Wes was laughing now, "Be careful little brother, or she will realize your true worth and she will leave you for some one more suited for her, some one successful like me."

"Shut up Wes, you don't know her, Maka loves me, for me. She knows all about my music and past and yet she truly loves me." Soul was shaking with anger, "She is now my family, her and my other friends are my true family. Tell mother and father that if they still require an audience with me that it'll have to wait until after the ceremony." With that soul turned and stormed back to where his friends were.

The ceremony was a long and lengthy process. It went well into the afternoon, from there everyone drove to the cemetery for the burial. The Burial was rather quick, she was placed in the 'Evans' family burial plot. Mr. Evans then announced that there would be a dinner tonight in memory of Rose Evans, back at the Evans estate. All were welcome, Mr. Evans then approached Soul and his friends. "You are expected to be there, and as long as your little group behaves, they may come as well." Before soul could even respond his father turned and left.

Everyone that had been around the grave grieving was now gone, they had gone home to get ready for the Evans extravagant dinner party no doubt, well all except soul and his friends. He was kneeling in front of the grave, crying silent tears, that he could no longer contain. Maka knelt down beside him and threw her arms around him. Nobody spoke, they just let their friend silently let out his pain and grief. They spent about an hour there with soul, until he deemed himself ready to leave. "We should go, we need to go get ready for my parents dinner tonight." With that they headed back to the hotel.

 **AN: I apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I promise things will pick up from the next chapter on. As always comments and reviews are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I promise you I am not evil, I feel bad for soul as I write his torment.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Normal POV**

The Limo pulled up to the Evan's estate. A butler opened the door for soul and his friends to climb out. Soul who slid out first was wearing his black pin striped suit, with his red dress shirt and black tie. Black Star who climbed out after soul, was wearing a full black suit, with a dark violet dress shirt. Tsubaki was even able to get him into a tie. Kidd who got out next was in a full white suite, even his dress shirt, tie and shoes were white. The boys stood in a line next to the limo waiting for the girls to exit.

Liz was the first to climb out she was in a floor length evening gown. The top of the bodice was white and strapless, it then faded to black down the length of the dress to the base. Her hair was done up in a simple braided bun at the base of her neck. Patti followed Liz, and went to stand by Kidd. She was in the same dress but her's stopped at her knees, and her hair was left down and curled. Tsubaki filed out next and was in an elegant violet dress. The straps wrapped around her neck and the length of the dress hugged her body. The skirt flowed down to her mid calf, and was cut so it angled more to one side. Her hair was done up in a simple bun atop her head. Maka was the last to exit, she walked up to soul in a rich wine red ball gown, the straps fell to the sides of her shoulders, the dress hugged her body until it reached her hips. The skirt flowed out slightly, and it had a slight train that followed behind her when she walked.

Wes approached soul and maka as soon as they walked in. "Hello little brother," Wes smiled down at maka, "I do not believe that we were introduced earlier." Wes grabbed makas hand to shake it, "My name is Wes Evans, souls older brother, and famous violinist." Maka shook his hand once then quickly dropped it. "My name is Maka Albarn scythe master, Meister to soul, as well as his girfriend. I am the one that turned soul into a death scythe, and not to be rude but I have never heard of you or your _"famous music"_." Soul smirked at makas comment, and wes just chucked. "No I didn't think you would have, I play more classical music than anything." Wes now looked at the rest of soul and makas friend not bothering to get their names.

"Friends, please enjoy. This party is to celebrate soul and my grandmothers life. There will be a band playing after we eat, and dinner will be in about a half hour. If you will excuses me." Wes then walked off to greet other guests and make small talk.

Soul turned to his friends, "Well you heard him, I guess mingle or something until dinner. I'm gonna get some air out on the terrace if you need me." He walked off. Maka and the rest of their friends just talked among themselves until dinner was called. Black star surprisingly only had one 'godly' outburst, which was during dinner. Soul found this hilarious, "your god is in need of food, not these baby sized portions for uppity rich people."

Tsubaki quickly chastised him, " Black star, remember your promise to soul, now please calm down we will stop and get you food on the way back to the hotel tonight." He calmed down, but he was clearly unhappy about it. After dinner as wes had stated a band began to play. Maka dragged soul to the dance floor, despite were he was and the reason for him being there soul found himself having fun dancing with maka. Soul was exceptionally good at dancing, and when the song changed to be more of a tango soul dipped and spun maka in time to the music. They started to gather a crowd, he had taught maka some dance moves on the rare occasions when they would dance together in their apartment. Once the song ended the crowd around them clapped, that is when Mrs. Evans announced that wes would be preforming for the honored guests.

Wes was perched on a small one man podium in front of the band. He began to play and if maka was to being honest, she thought that he was very talented with the violin, but there was no joy, no feeling in his music. She would always prefer to hear souls music full of emotion, than wes's cookie cutter music. It was then that Black star was starting to complain about how late it was getting and that he was dying if hunger. Soul Smiled at his impatient friend, "Why don't your guys go back to the hotel first, get black star some food and relax. I have to talk with my father yet and I don't know how long that may take."

Kidd put his hand on souls shoulder, "are you sure soul? I'm not sure I like the idea of leaving you here alone," Soul snorted at Kidd's implication of him being in danger.

"It's just my parents Kidd the worst thing that will happen is that I will leave in an externally bad mood." Kidd rolled his eyes at soul, "as long as you're sure." Maka moved to soul's side, "He won't be alone Kidd, I'm staying behind with him."

"Maka you don't have to. My parents may wanna meet you so they can question your sanity for dating me." Maka laughed at this. "Well I defiantly need to meet them now." she continued to laugh.

Soul just rolled his eyes at her as he smirked, "Okay guys take off before black star passes out from hunger."

"Don't mock your god soul!" Black star called from the door. After bidding their friends goodbye soul and maka danced until soul was summoned by his father.

Soul looked down at maka, "This may take a bit so if you want you and walk around outside in the garden, I'll come find you when we are done."

"okay, take your time I knew this would happen if I stayed behind." She smiled up at him. Soul kissed her before heading for his fathers study.

 **Maka's POV**

After soul and I parted ways I went out to the garden. The back yard was twice the size of a football field, I could see a hedge maze in the distance. Right out side the patio doors was a sitting area, down a stone path was a 12' in ground pool with attached hot tub. A little further down the stone path were rows and rows of the most memorizing flowers I have ever seen. In the middle of the flower garden was a large fountain with a statue of a violin entangled in roses. The water spotted out from the top of the violin, I was to busy inspecting the fountain that I didn't notice that some one had joined me in the garden.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Wes said from right behind me. I squeaked in response. "Whoa, sorry maka I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"It's fine wes, I was distracted is all, and I thought you were supposed to be playing for everyone else." He waved away my comment.

"I finished playing a while ago, I see you tuned me out, He said jokingly. I shrugged, I actually had tuned him out.

"I was busy talking with my friends and soul." He smirked "speaking of my little brother where is he?"

"Inside talking with your father." I didn't like the way he smiled when he mentioned soul it gave me a bad feeling.

"I see, so if you don't mind me asking how did he manage to trick you into going out with him?" I glared at him, "And what is that supposed to mean wes?" I asked him.

"It means, you look like a smart, successful girl, why are you with soul? That is unless he tricked you." I was about to yell at him but wes continued, "I mean his music is all dark and depressing, he is the family disappointment, wouldn't you prefer to be with someone more successful like me?" I was livid.

"Why would I want to be with an ass like you Wes? I happen to love soul's music, it has feeling and emotion to it unlike your cookie cutter trash. Soul is very successful being that he is one of only 9 death scythes, he has saved my life on more than one occasion. I love him for who he is, you need to get a life and stay out of ours." When I finished my rant I turned as to leave him standing there with his mouth hanging open like a fish, but my feet got tangled in the extra fabric pooled on the ground from my train. It caused me to fall and I was about to land in the fountain, I braced myself for the cold water, when two slim but firm arms caught me by he waist and pulled me upright against his chest.

I looked up at wes, he was holding me tight against his chest. I mumbled a thank you, embarrassed that the person I just yelled at and insulted saved me from a very wet and cold fall. I tried to pull out of the embrace, but when he wouldn't let me go I put my hands on his upper arms to try to force him to let go. I was about to yell at him when he leaned down and kissed me!

I was to stunned to move right away, after he finally let me go I slowly thawed out, I glared at him, pulled back my fist and punched him square in the nose. I heard a satisfying 'crack' and when I pulled my fist away from his nose it was bleeding.

"ughhhhh, I think you broke my nose." He whined, "Good, you spoiled little rich boy, stay away from me and soul, if you ever come near me again I will beat you within an inch of your life, you got me!?" I turned and successfully stormed back into the ball room.

* * *

 **Soul's POV**

I walked into my fathers study, "you wished to see me?" He waved for me to come in and to take a seat.

"Yes, we need to have a quick talk." I sighed but sat down, "what did you need?"

"You and your partner have been in the news lately and I need more information on what you both have done, as well as why you were in the paper to begin with." I growled at his request, he just wanted the info so that when he is asked about me he can act like he cares and that he is proud.

"My partner Maka and I have been in the news because we defeated a monster called a kishin, we stopped it before it could kill any innocent souls. Maka and I have been through a lot together, she saved me from the kishin, and I saved her from being cut in half." I placed my hand over my scar.

"Wait you got hurt? How bad? I thought you couldn't be hurt in weapon form." I was shocked, this was the first time he ever showed any interest in whats happened to me.

"yes I got hurt, it was a long slash from my left shoulder down to my right hip. It happened while I was in my human form. Maka and I were facing off against a powerful enemy, she noticed that if she used me to block attacks while I was in my weapon form that I was still getting hurt. So being worried for my safety she didn't use me to block. She would have died, so I took the blow from the attack in my human form to protect her." He stayed silent, in shock I supposed, so I continued. "Anyway she turned me into a death scythe not to long ago, making a death scythe is extremely hard and dangerous so we are rare. Me becoming one and at such a young age no less is why we were in the news."

He cleared his throat, "I just have one more question, then you may leave." I nodded, "Do you love her?" I froze, why did he even care how I felt about Maka? "Yes, I love her." He nodded, "that's all soul."

I left his office confused, I just wanted to find maka and go back to the hotel. I walked to the garden expecting to see maka sitting on the fountain or walking around gazing at the different flowers. The thought made me smile, I was not prepared to see maka in wes's arms. I was frozen where I stood, maka had her hands on wes's arms and they were moving slowly toward his chest, wes looked up and saw me. He smirked at me. WES SMIRKED AT ME! He then leaned down and kissed maka, what made my world come crashing down was the fact that maka wasn't fighting back, she wasn't resisting, she was letting him kiss her.

This was my nightmare coming true, but this time I would be damned if I stuck around to watch, I turned around and stormed back inside. I seriously was considering leaving her here, But not 5 minutes later maka came inside and found me.

"Hey soul are you ready to go?" she had the gal to smile at me like nothing happend. I glared at her then quickly averted my eyes.

"sure," Was all I could manage to say. She called a cab to come pick us up, I couldn't even look at her, the whole ride back to the hotel was in silence. I messaged Kidd and Black star telling them we needed to talk as soon as I got back to the room, and that it was urgent.

 **AN: So how was that? better than the last chapter? I hope so at least. Please leave a comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Things are getting intense, Muhwahahahahah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or the book I mentioned. blah blah blah.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Soul's pov**

Black star and Kidd were sitting on the couch watching TV when we walked it, the girls were already in bed asleep. I turned to maka without looking at her. "You can go to bed first maka, I need to talk with Black star and Kidd, you know guy time." I could tell from the look Kidd was giving me that he noticed my change toward maka, it seems that maka noticed too.

"O-okay soul, I'm here if you wanna talk." She turned and went into the room we had shared, I laughed inwardly, not even 24 hours ago I had slept peacefully holding her and now ...

Once the door dividing maka and us clicked shut, Kidd turned to me "Mind telling us what that was about? What was so urgent?" I took a deep breath, and motioned for them to follow me. I lead them into their bed room and shut the door before it began to speak.

"I - Maka doesn't love me," I blurted out with out any kind of explanation

Black star was the first to recover from my out burst, "Soul man that ridiculous, what got you thinking this way?" Kidd finally recovered, "I never thought I would say this but Black star is right soul, Maka is crazy about you."

"Your god is always right!" Black star shouted at the top of his lungs. I hit the back of his head, the girls room was right next to ours."Dude keep it down or do you wanna wake the girls?" As if on Que there was a knock at the door.

Liz barged in not bothering to wait for a answer "What the hell are you idiots yelling about at 1 in the morning!" I sighed, "Liz please just go back to bed."

"I don't think so soul," She and patti sat down next to kidd on his bed. "what is this blue monkey yelling about at 1 in the morning." Tsubaki rushed over to Black star trying to calm him and to keep him from pouncing on Liz for the " _Blue monkey"_ comment.

I groaned inwardly "Fine, I guess you'd find out soon enough anyway" I shut the door. "As I was saying, Maka doesn't love me, she wants to be with my brother wes, he was right after all."

"who was right about what, and why on earth would you think that maka wants to be with him? Liz asked now just as confused as Kidd and Black star.

"Wes was right, I-I didn't want to believe him, and at first i didn't but now..." I could feel my black blood acting up, it was making me feel crazy, but Kidd interrupted my rambling. "Soul take a breath and tell us what he said to you."

"He said maka would realize that she is to good for me, and that she would soon leave me for someone better for her, someone like himself." Liz scoffed, "Soul he was clearly trying to push your buttons."

"No liz he was right, I caught them Kissing. Maka was running her hands along his arms and over his chest. Wes then looked directly at me, he smirked at me. It was like he was saying _'look I was right'_ , she looked into his eyes and then they kissed. Maka didn't fight him, she kissed him back. I left before I was forced to watch them make out." The room fell into silence.

Tsubaki was the first to brake the silence, "That... doesn't sound like maka."

It kinda does tsu; maka likes strength, and power. She told me on more than one occasion that she admired Kidd. I was shocked when she ended up dating soul, I was sure she would have tried to get with Kidd... no offense soul." Liz crossed her arms, she looked like she was trying to piece together a puzzle.

"Kiddo and Wes actually have something in common," Patti jumped into the conversation. "They are both rich." My eyes widened.

"Maka never struck me as the type to care about money patti." Kidd stated.

Black star sounded disgusted, "She didn't seem the type to cheat either Kidd. I mean with all the crap her old man put her and her mom through, I thought better of her, hell we all did."

I was choking on the breath that was caught in my throat. "Sh-she didn't tell me how she felt until after she learned my last name!"

"Damn you think you know a person," sighed liz. "So what are we going to do? More importantly, what are you going to do soul?"

I... can't compete with wes, it's pretty clear that maka wants to be with him. So I'll let her go, but I can't be her partner anymore. I cant trust her anymore, besides that if we stayed partners then wes would be able to rub the fact that he stole maka from me in my face." I fell onto the bed next to black star.

Liz nodded "Okay, so your going to need a new partner."

I groaned "it's not that simple Liz, I have to find someone I can resonate with. Plus maka and I have missions coming up remember, we have a group mission in 2 days. It would be so uncool of me to let my team down just because of personal shit."

"Liz groaned, "Fine! But don't expect me to talk to her! And promise me you'll start looking for a new partner at school on Monday."

"Yeah, I promise... " I felt sick. 'Why is it that I lose everything I love?'

Kidd cleared his throat, "It's getting pretty late, and we have to check out by 10:00. We should get at least try to get some sleep."

* * *

 **Maka's POV**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, _'strange, soul never wakes up ear_ ly.' I got dressed, and pulled my things together before heading to the living room. To my surprise I found soul sleeping on the couch, I went to wake him. "Sou-" My hand was grabbed by a pissed looking Black star.

"Don't touch him... he just fell asleep." His glare continued as he walked to the kitchen. I left soul to sleep and followed Black star to the kitchen. Liz and Patti were there as well eating waffles. "Morning guys" I smiled at them, I got a grunted response from Patti but liz didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in the room. ' _was everyone in a bad mood today.'_ We all ate in silence, Kidd and Tsubaki walked in after we had finished eating.

Tsubaki eyed soul sleeping on the couch. "don't wake him tsubaki, he just fell asleep."

"poor thing," She mumbled. Once everyone finished eating we all gathered our bags and I went over to soul, but before i could even touch him Black star yelled at me.

"MAKA, I thought I just told you not to wake soul, he just fell asleep, I was planning on carrying him down, why don't you grab his bag?" I jumped when he started yelling. Black star never yells like this, did I upset him in some way? "o-okay sorry black star." I grabbed my and souls bags and headed for the lobby with black star following behind carrying soul on his back.

* * *

The car ride had been long and quiet, soul slept the whole ride. Black star carried him to his room. "Thanks Black star. I would have had a hard time trying to carry him on my own."

"Yea, it's whatever maka, see you at school." With that he left and I was alone, I decided to finish reading ' _a shade of a vampire'._ Soul stayed in his room for the rest of the day he only came out when I made dinner. He wouldn't look at me, and he wouldn't say anything to me either. "Is everything okay soul? Your quieter than usual, you know you can talk to me." he just shrugged "s'not important, I'll do the dishes if you wanna take a shower first."

"Thanks Soul." I stood and went to the bathroom, ' _he'll talk to me when he is ready.'_ When I got out of the bathroom soul was already back in his room. I went and knocked on his door, "soul, the bath room's free, i'm gonna go to bed, night." I was barley able to hear the muffled 'Kay.'

The next morning I woke up later than usual, "Crap, It takes forever to wake soul up when I'm not rushed. Soul! We are lat-" I stopped short, Soul was already up, I ran to the kitchen to tell him I would just need a minute. "Soul!?" His keys to his motorcycle were gone, he left for school already? "double crap, I'm really going to be late now."

I got dressed as fast as possible, grabbed some money for lunch and rushed out the door. I ran the whole way to school, I was at the bottom of the stairs when the 5 minute warning bell rang. I took the stairs 2 at a time and some how by the grace of death made it to class just as the bell rang. I walked to my seat, "soul, why did you leave so early?" I asked him gasping for air. "No real reason, just needed to talk to kidd and I didn't wanna just sit around at home." He said not bothering to look at me.

I rolled my eyes "You know it's so uncool to leave your partner with out a ride." I said jokingly He now turned to me and glared. "Your point?" He got up and walked out of class, leaving me sitting there with my jaw on the table. Was he mad at me? what did I do? Stein started class not caring that soul was skipping, I tried my best to focus but I couldn't pay attention to the lesson. My mind kept wandering to soul, before I knew it the bell for lunch rang.

"Remember class, unless you have a mission this afternoon there will be mandatory training for meister and weapon teams." I face palmed myself, how could I have forgotten that today Soul, I and our resonance group would be hunting a powerful kishin egg. If I remembered correctly the kishin egg went by the name Lecter. I ran to the lunch room to meet up with my friends, I was to anxious about soul to try to eat anything. "Hey guys, I totally spaced about the mission today, do we have a plan or anything?" Everyone was quiet, until Kidd sighed. "No nothing is planned yet." I was getting annoyed with everyone's bad attitude, i mean really what was with everyone. Tsubaki was the only one who was acting even remotely normal, "Are you not eating maka?" I shook my head, "no I'm not hungry." I just sat there while everyone finished eating.

* * *

We were all gathered around lord deaths mirror, Kidd was going to transport us to Germany where the kishin Lecter was last seen. "Is everyone ready?" Kidd asked, everyone gave a silent nod "Okay, everyone hold hands so we can phase through the mirror together." Tsubaki held her hand out to me and black star, I took her hand and then I reached for soul, he reluctantly grabbed hold of my hand. "Once we get there it would be best if the weapons transformed, this one has been said to eat body and soul, we need to be prepared." After Kidd's instruction, we set off to collect Hannibal Lecter's soul.

 **AN: feeling bad for soul? That may change very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just a quick thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed up to this point. You have helped me stay motivated to keep updating in a timely matter. You might think i'm evil now heheheh just wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater :(.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Maka's pov**

We ended up walking around for about an hour trying to find Lecter, Black Star started getting impatient. "Where is this wimp!? Bring him on already! He shouldn't keep his god waiting." I sighed at his out burst, "Black star we can't afford to get cocky, this Kishin has been known to mess with the minds of his victims." He whirled around and glared at me, "Do not act all high and mighty MA-KA, you are in no position to give me a lecture." He stormed off ahead of us leaving me confused. ' _What did I do? Why is he upset with me?'_ I tried not to let it bother me, I had more important matters at hand to deal with. All of a sudden the building in front of us erupted into dust and rubble, Black star was thrown past Kidd and myself.

"Kidd do you feel that?" I asked as the dust blew past us.

"Yea, it's Lecter, and he doesn't seem happy." Kidd stated in an even bland tone. I took a deep breath to steady myself, as I tightened my grip on soul's shaft.

"You ready soul?!" I could feel hesitation from him threw our resonance. "Soul?"

"I'm fine Maka," was all he would say. I charged at the kishin, "your soul is mine!" I felt like I was moving in slow motion. _'What's happening?'_ The kishin easily dodged my attack.

"What is the matter with you maka!?" Black star called from behind me, he rushed the Kishin. "Tsubaki, Kusarigama mode!" He called out to his weapon, "Right!" she called back.

"Trap Star!" He called out as the chain attached to the scythe outlined a giant star, it began to glow and soon encircled Lecter. Kidd was firing rapidly at the struggling kishin.

"Maka, what are you doing? Get in there and help them!" Soul shouted from inside his scythe. I could barley lift soul up, let alone swing him. "Soul what is happening, your heavier than usual!" I didn't get a response. I gritted my teeth, and some how managed to hoist soul up to about my shoulders. I ran toward Lecter, he was fighting against tsubaki's chains, and was almost free. Soul was weighing me down, no matter what I did I couldn't make my feet move fast enough. I couldn't raise him up high enough for an effective strike.

The more time passed the harder it was to keep a hold onto soul's shaft. The kishin saw my struggle and came after me as the easy target. It took everything I had to use soul to block. I jumped to the side and as the kishin went to strike at me again my hands began to burn. The pain was unbearable. Soul was then knocked from my hands leaving me completely defenseless. Before anyone could react I was flung across the alley like how a pair of old balled up socks get tossed into a corner. I could feel the wall give way under me... or was it my body bending to comply with the unforgiving wall? All I know was that I was seeing black spots dance across my vision. I could feel hot liquid run down through my hair, and the last thing I heard was a some one call out my name, but the voice was too muffled to know whose it was.

When I finally regained consciousness I was on souls back, "Soul?" He stiffened at the sound of my voice. "Oh so your finally awake? We are just about to stein. He will take a look at your head, it got hit pretty good back there." I groaned, my head felt like someone was slowly sawing it in half down the middle.

"What happened back there? What about the kishin?" he shrugged. "Kidd and I took care of it after it attacked you, Kidd was the one to finish it off though."

"Why couldn't I hold you soul?" he just shrugged again, "Don'o" was all he muttered. Stein was waiting for us when we arrived. He looked over my injuries, "well maka it looks like you have a concussion. No missions for you for a while, you may experience some nausea as well as sever head aches, I want you to say home tomorrow and take it easy for the next few weeks understand?" I nodded, "yes, thank you professor."

When I exited the nurses office only Tsubaki was there waiting for me. "How is your head maka?" I smiled slightly at her, I have a concussion, no missions for me for awhile and I have to stay home tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at me, "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt worse than that."

"Did everyone else go home already?" I asked, my stomach had turned to knots when she frowned sadly.

"Yea, It has been a long day. I wanted to make sure you were okay though, I can walk you home if you would like maka." I would have liked the company, for some reason it felt like everyone but tsubaki was pulling away from me. But tsubaki lived in the opposite direction as me and soul, I couldn't ask her to go out of her way for me like that.

I simply shook my head and immediately regretted the action, "No, i'll be okay tsubaki. Thank you for waiting for me."

She smiled sadly at me again, "It wasn't a problem maka we are friends after all." I waved at her as I started for my apartment, I was tired and just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. When I had gotten home soul was already in his room with the door shut. I left him a note telling him that stein had given me the day off tomorrow. I then slid into bed and quickly fell into a dreamless asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a bit of a fog, I glanced at the clock that was sitting on my night stand. That is when it hit like a wave crashing down and capsizing a raft, I stumbled to the bath room and threw up. There was barley anything in my stomach to begin with, but the violent heaving of my stomach brought back the splitting pain from last night. I waited kneeling in front of the toilet until I was sure that I wouldn't get sick again, I wobbled on weak legs to the kitchen, no note from soul. I sighed and slowly made myself some toast to help settle my stomach, I wanted to take some pain medicine as soon as possible and head back to bed.

I kept slipping in and out of unconsciousness all day, but I was startled awake late in the afternoon when I heard the front door slam shut. "S-Soul?" My voice was horse with sleep. I got no response, so I ventured out into the living room to see what the noise was about. But the apartment was empty, no soul, his keys were gone. I checked his room and quite a few of his clothes were gone, as was his iPod and laptop. _'Why would he take his laptop?'_ I was then struck by another way of nausea, I was barley able to make it to the toilet in time. After I was done getting sick I went to brush my teeth I wanted to get the taste out of my mouth. That is when I noticed that soul's tooth brush and shower stuff was gone as well. I started to panic, did he leave? I quickly banished that thought from my mind, ' _no, calm down maka. most of souls clothes are still here. He is probably just staying at Kidd's or Black star's'_. I went to the kitchen again to get some crackers for my stomach, I was just about to head to my room when I spotted the note.

 _"Maka, I am going to be staying at Kidd's for a bit, I will come home when I am ready, - Soul."_ W-what's going on? I just slumped to the floor, 'when I am ready?' ready for what? I read the note over and over again. "soul..." I took a deep breath, "I'll just talk to him tomorrow at school." I forced myself off the floor and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up late again. "ugh damn it, why am I over sleeping so much?, damn concussion." I wouldn't be able to run to school like I did the other day, I was defiantly going to be late today. I walked as fast as my body would let me, my stomach was still doing flips but I was able to keep from getting sick. I ended up being about 20 minutes late by the time I walked into class. "I-i'm sorry professor, I over slept. It wont happen again." Stein glared at me for being late, but I think because he knew about my concussion he re-framed from dissecting me. "Take a seat maka." He instructed me, I nodded and then blushed when I heard Liz and Patti snickering at me.

I didn't get a chance to talk to soul during lunch, because of me being late stein had me stay after to ask if I needed more time off, I declined then rushed to find soul. He was no where to be found in the lunch room, when I went to ask my friends where he went to I was answered by silence. "um, did you guys hear me?..." Liz suddenly slammed her hands onto the table. "Maka! I am really getting tired of you acting like everything is just fine and dandy, when clearly it's not you little gold digger!"

"I-Wha? Liz what.." I couldn't form a coherent sentence. But black star apparently could, "stay away from us maka! I mean it!" I couldn't believe it black star, the guy who knew me better than I knew myself. My 'brother' was acting like I was about to spit venom at them. "You guys, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way..." Liz snorted, "Stop acting like you did nothing wrong maka, and do what black star said, stay away form us!"

I slowly backed away in silence. why was this happening? I just hoped we could talk about whatever was bothering them soon. I found soul after school he was at his locker. "Soul, Why are yo-" Patti jumped in between us, "what part of stay away do you not get girly?" I just looked at soul, he took a long breath and then glared at me. I was frozen in place, I thought we could talk about anything. He turned and walked away.

 **AN: So how was that chapter? Do you hate me more now? no? not yet? Unfortunately you will, very soon.  
I swear though I truly love Soul and Maka. As always your reviews are welcome. :)~I love being evil3~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hheheheheheheh Still being evil and loving every minute of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Maka's POV**

Things just progressively got worse as days, turned into weeks. My once good friends turned on me. It started with everyone of my old friends ignoring me. Well all except tsubaki, but one day when I had enough with the silent treatment I approached my "friends" and tried to get some answers. But before I could get a word out Liz glared at me and yelled, "Well if it isn't the little gold digging slut, what do you want? Come to offer your self to Kidd now?" Her out burst had brought the whole classes attention to us. My face turned beat red, the whole room was silent as I tried to speak. My gaze drifted to soul, he was sitting on the desk next to Kidd and black star. 'W _as he smirking?!'_ It seriously looked like soul was smirking. He was enjoying this? No I must be seeing things, soul may be a jerk sometimes but he is not cruel.

Word that my friends no longer wanted anything to do with me spread like wild fire. Black star with his usual loud mouth helped spread rumors that I was easy, that I would sleep with guys if their family had money. Soon I became the schools punching bag, Liz, Patti and black star weren't the only ones coming up with names anymore. I was called a whore, teachers pet, flat chested nerd, tramp, Flossie. I was known as a cheater, people would say that soul needed to find a new partner, and that I couldn't be trusted. They would comment on how amazing soul was for putting up with me for so long.

I learned very quickly to keep my mouth shut and my head down, very little brought me joy anymore. I couldn't listen to music anymore, also the books that I once would have gotten lost in were hardly an escape now. my mind just kept wondering to my so called "friends" and soul, he hadn't been home in over a month. A good majority of his things had slowly been disappearing from the apartment, just being in the apartment kept reminding me of how soul and I used to be so close, and how he just fell out of love with me.

I used to love learning, and going to school. But now school was like a constant hell for me, I was the target of verbal abuse and some times if I got lucky I would get pushed into a locker or tripped in the hall. The only person that I could still call a friend was tsubaki, but no matter how close we were, we both knew better than to talk to each other in public. She would text me often, so when my phone went off I wasn't surprised when I saw that she had texted me. What surprised and worried me was what the text message said. "i'm sorry... I'll be here if you want to talk."

The knots that never seemed to leave my stomach, twisted further after reading her message. I was about to try to enjoy the book I was forcing myself through, when my phone went off again. ' _Maybe it's tsu explaining her last message.'_ To my dismay however it wasn't her. It was ...SOUL!? This can't be good. I hesitantly opened the phone and read, "Maka, you need to come to Kidds, we need to talk! _"_ Now they want to talk? I should be happy to clear the air between up, but I couldn't shake this sinking feeling. I felt like I was walking toward the end, the end of what though? I could feel my feet dragging behind me as I made my way to Kidd's when I got another message. "Do. NOT. Make. Me. Wait!" It was only one sentence but each word carried the weight of a single sentence. I started jogging, It was a good 20 minute walk to Kidd's from our place. I made it there in about 12-15 minutes.

When I knocked on the door, I was greeted by a sneering Liz. She just left the door open and walked away from me, over to where tsubaki, patti, and a blond girl I think her name was mary sat talking. She had been hanging around soul and everyone else for the last 2 weeks. My thoughts were interrupted by soul, "took you long enough."

He stood from where he had been lounging on the floor, he strode over to where I was standing and grabbed my wrist. "Come with me!" I didn't really have a choice with how he was towing me along. He led me into a guest bed room, once we were both inside he turned and closed the door behind us. He froze with his back turned to me, I waited for him to speak.

He took a deep breath then turned to me, "Maka..." he looked me right in the eyes, "Look, I think you know where this is going. But for it to be official we have to get your okay." I could feel the full force of what he was trying to say. "S-soul, what are you talking about?" It was all I could do to whisper the questions. He sighed clearly unhappy with having to spell it out. "Maka, you and I both know that the real reason you got hurt was because you can't wield me anymore. I burned your hands, our wavelengths no longer sync up and I Highly doubt that they ever will again."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why would you do this soul? I thought you were different; Cool guys don't betray their partners! I thought you loved me." He scoffed at me. "I thought I did too, but I was wrong, it was all a mistake!"

My eyes grew wide and I took a step back, "You don't mean that soul." He glared at me, "the hell I don't maka! I can't trust you, I regret ever being your partner, I regret falling in love with you, with a lie. I regret ever sleeping with you, I should have known that you would just use me!"

"Soul I nev-" He cut me off, "Save it I don't wanna hear any lies, I know the truth." He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. I was trembling while he was trying to calm himself down enough to talk instead of shout. "You and I are no longer partners, but Mary cant officially take your spot as my meister, and on our resonance team unless you okay it."

I felt sick, I was hardly able to keep my breathing even. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my eyes, "it make's sense, I guess. I was just holding everyone back. A new meister will make you stronger, I already made you a death scythe. And as you pointed out I can't wield you any longer, I would want to get rid of dead weight too." I couldn't keep my voice from shaking. I couldn't see his face but he clenched his fists when he heard the hurt in my voice, as if saying my pain annoyed him.

"I will be moving in with Mary, I will come for the rest of my things by the end of the week. Goodbye maka." With that soul walked out of the room, as well as my life.

I was numb on my feet as I shuffled out of the guest room. Everyone but tsubaki was celebrating that I had okay-ed, mary taking my place. Tsubaki was watching me with careful eyes, I just shook my head at her silent question and let my self out of Kidd's house. Everything was numb, I just walked. I didn't care where I was going, I was to tired to run but I couldn't stop moving. Soul's words just echoed in my mind, ' _I regret falling in love with you, with a LIE.'_ and ' _It was all a mistake!'_ I... was a mistake?, Us dating was a mistake? Us m-making love was a m-mistake?! I was to numb to even cry.

I walked until I collapsed, I don't know how long I had walked, but it was now starting to rain. I don't know how long I was laying there I just focused on my breathing. In/Out In/Out In...That is until someone took notice of me. "M-Maka!? oh my.. What are you doing here? Are you hurt? MAKA!" I couldn't respond, I could only breath. I felt a pair of slim strong arms lift me up, he carried me somewhere warm.

"Maka, please answer me! I know I am the last person you want to see but please, soul will kill me if anything happens to you." I choked on the breath I was trying to let out. "no, he won't care." The words slurred out of my mouth, I'm surprised this person heard them. "Of course he will care!, maka he loves you, your his partner." I shook my head, "No," was all I could say. My phone then started to go off and something told me that this wasn't the first time it had gone off.

"Are you going to answer that?" I continued to stare out the window. He sighed and took my phone from my hands, "Hello? Please calm down, this is wes evans. Maka is, well I don't know if she is fine but she's not hurt from what I can tell." He paused and held his hand to forehead. "who am I speaking with?... tsubaki? Okay, please listen, I'm about 2 hours out of death city and I just found maka, she was laying on the ground. She's not responding to much of what I say." He paused again, listening to the other end of the line. ' _just how long had I been walking?'_ Wes then continued speaking with tsubaki.

"I was preforming at a concert hall and I just found her by pure luck, she has a slight fever and she is very pale. Tell me where I can meet you, and I think she is going to need a Dr." Another pause. "Okay, we will be there in about an hour" He hung up the phone and gave it back to me. "Maka, I know you don't like me but please tell me what happened." My breath was coming in shallow gasps now, "I'm a mistake, HIS mi-mistake. No partner, He re...grets ev...ery..thin.." I was hardly able to speak the last words, before my world went black.

* * *

I awoke looking at a familiar ceiling of the DWMA nurses office. I could hear muffled voices from the hallway. I strained to hear what they were saying. "What! that can't be she is only 16!" ... "calm down now spirit!" the voices got to low for me to hear them. I tried to get up but a genital hand pushed me back down. "You need to stay down maka" I looked up to see tsubaki hovering over me. "Oh hey tsu." My voice sounded so weak.

"Do not scare me like that again maka! Wes had to carry you in, you were unconscious with a fever. Do you know where you were going?" I shook my head, "I was just walking." She sighed and held my hand. Just then Stein entered the room.

"Ah! It's good to see you awake maka, I was starting to worry." He paused and looked at tsubaki then back to me. "Now maka I have some thing important to tell you. Your loud mouth father already knows, and he shouted so wes knows as well, but if you would prefer tsubaki not be here I can.-" I

I cut him off, "it's okay professor, she can stay." he nodded and continued. "Well Maka I hate to say this but, it looks like your just under 2 months pregnant." I blanched, "That's not po-" I stopped short. I started to shake.

"I see that you are piecing it together. Does this mean you know who the father is?" I just nodded, tsubaki had her hand over her mouth, with silent tears streaming down her face. She knew as well as I did whose it was and that he wanted nothing to do with me or it. Stein continued, "Do you want me to contact him?" I jerked up into a sitting position and grabbed steins lab coat. "NO!" Stein looked startled, tsubaki jumped back, and wes and my father burst through the door. I released my grip on stein. "I'm sorry, but please no, he can't know." My father jumped into the converstion.

"M-maka, you weren't...raped..." he couldn't finish his sentence. "Oh Death no papa no, I wasn't raped!" He sighed a bit but just as fast as he calmed down he then broke down. "WHHHHAAAAAA my baby girl became a woman without me knowing my poor maka!" Stein cleared his throat to bring my attention back to him.

"Do you mind me asking who the father is and why you don't want us to contact him?" I was very aware of Wes's eyes on me. I took a shaky breath, "It's souls..." before I could continue I was interrupted by my father yet again. "I'll Kill that little octopus head!" I grabbed a book from a near by table and chucked it at his head, "MAKA-CHOP!" Papa fell to the floor in a bloody mess. Stein cleared his throat again. "And why don't you want us to notify soul, I know about the rumors liz and them are spreading, but I would think soul would want to know." I shook my head.

"N-no, trust me he wants nothing to do with me. He-he told me that everything we had was a mistake. He regrets ever ...sleeping with...me." I struggled saying the end. It was then that I heard Wes's sharp intake of breath.

Wes's face looked like he was genuinely in pain for me. "Why would he say that? Do you know?" I looked down and shook my head. "All he said was that he couldn't trust me anymore, that our love was a lie."

Wes stood silent for a moment. "When did this start?" tsubaki spoke up now, "Right after the funeral.." Wes face palmed him self.

"Maka, I am so sorry, this is my fault. He saw me kiss you, but he didn't stick around to see you punch me." I don't know how it was possible but I got even paler. "He saw you ki-" I had to lay back down. Oh Death, it all made sense now.

"He thought you wanted to be with wes, he said that he knew you deserved better but he was hurt because he thought you truly loved him." tsubaki informed me.

I stared at her, "Wait you knew and you didn't say anything why?" she stuttered obviously feeling bad. "I didn't know what to believe, and I never thought soul would do this, I swear I thought he was going to talk to you about it." She had tears falling down her face again.

"its in the past now tsu, I forgive you. I'm sorry you were put in that position." How could I be mad at the one person who stood by me, she didn't even know what to believe and she still stuck by me. "But I know soul, he won't believe me, he will still want nothing to do with me."

Wes silently nodded his head. "He cut me and our parents out of his life, If he thinks you betrayed him with me no less then he wont see reason easily." Stein who had stayed quiet through our whole talk now spoke. "So now the question is are you going to keep it? If so then I need to run some tests. You had been pregnant when you went up against that Lecter kishin, and got hurt. I will need to make sure the baby wasn't hurt."

I took a deep breath "I'm keeping it." My papa was sitting on the floor, frowning. Wes had a serious look on his face, and tsubaki shook her head at me. "Maka you will start showing soon, what will you do when they others ask about why you don't come to class or how you got pregnant. We will have to tell soul eventually."

"No tsu, he won't find out, I am leaving the DWMA.

 **AN: Are you crying yet? See Wes isn't as bad as we originally thought, now is he? Things will get better, I Promise I wont be this evil forever:) Like always, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Maka's POV**

"Your what?" Papa rushed to my side as I sat up. "You cant leave Maka." His voice was strained I haven't seen him like this, at lease not sense mama left him. "I can't stay papa, I lost my weapon partner, my friends hate me, and I was kicked out of my resonance team. Soul despises me, he wants nothing to do with me and if he were to find out about the baby... Well it would just be a constant reminder of a mistake, a regret." I could feel papa's eyes on me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "Where will you go?" I continued to study my hands "I was thinking I would go to France, I have always wanted to go there." He finally let out a heavy breath, "Stein, do me a favor and make sure maka and my grandchild are okay." He turned to leave not waiting for an answer from stein, I was finally able to look up at him. "Papa?" Was he leaving me now too?

He stopped when he reached the door and turned to looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you maka, however it is your decision and I will always stand by you and help you." He smiled sadly at me. "I will be back soon, I need to speak with lord death about you leaving the DWMA." I could feel my eyes watering, "thank you papa." He nodded at me and left to speak with lord death. I knew this was going to be hard on him. My attention was then grabbed by tsubaki when she clutched my hand. "I don't like this idea maka! Your going to be in another country, trying to raise a child by yourself. What are you going to do for money? Where will you live? Do you even speak french?" These were all valid concerns, I tried to keep eye contact with her, but ended up having to look away. "I will figure something out, I have a good amount of money saved up already."

"That may not be good enough maka, baby's are expensive." I squeezed her hand, "I know tsu, I'll be okay-" I was cut off by Wes. "She won't be alone. I have friends in France that would gladly help, she could stay with them until she was able to get on her feet."

"Wes you can't volunteer your friend for this, I would be a burden to them." He shook his head at me, "No maka, trust me they won't care they are friends with me and my family, and if it is that big a deal to you, I can have them lend you the guest house." I bit my bottom lip I would be lying if I said the offer wasn't tempting. "I don't know them wes, I couldn't possibly-" He sighed and cut me off again. "What if I went with you when you fly out? That way I can introduce you to them and help you get settled. I was planning on going to see them soon anyways, so no big deal. "

"I couldn't let you to do that wes, You've ' _helped'_ enough." All of a sudden I was hit by a wave of dizziness. I put my hand on my for head. Stein was at my side in an instant, "Whats wrong maka?" I tried to wave him off, but he was persistent. "I just got dizzy that's all." Stein felt my forehead and then pushed me back down on the bed. "Maka in your condition you can't push yourself if you feel tired or dizzy you need to rest. It could end up being bad for both you and the baby if you ignore it." He then turned to wes and tsubaki, "Wes was it? you should probably talk with spirit about maka staying with your friends, tsubaki would you mind taking him to the death room? I need to make sure maka and the baby are not in any danger." They both nodded at stein and left.

* * *

Once stein was done with the exam he let papa, tsubaki, and wes back into the room. "Well it looks like maka dodged a bullet with both the kishin's attack as well as being out in the cold rain for so long. But she does have a slight fever and she will need to rest for a day or two before she is fit to travel."

Papa let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at me, "I'm glad you are both okay maka, and I spoke with Lord Death about you leaving for France. He said that it shouldn't be a problem, but he is worried about you."

"I'll go see him before I leave papa." He patted my head, "that sounds like a good idea maka." I was tired and wanted to sleep in my own bed. I went to get up, but stein stopped me, "What do you think you're doing maka?"

"I'm going home, you said I was fine, that I just needed rest. Well I want to rest in my own bed."

"I don't know if you walking around is such a good idea, what if you pass out? You still have a fever."

I crossed my arms and grumbled under my breath. "I'm fine stein please, I just wanna go home." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. "Fine, But you need to have someone walk you home. Preferably some one who can carry you if you faint." I groaned, I hate special treatment and stein knew it.

"I will take her, I have to talk to her about staying with my friends anyway."

Wes walked over to me and offered me his hand. I ignored it and got up on my own. He chuckled slightly, "Your a stubborn one arn't you." I walked past him to the door not caring if he decided to follow me or not. Once we got out side and the cool evening air hit me I couldn't stop the shiver that worked it's way through my body. Wes must have noticed me shiver because the next thing I knew I was engulfed in a warm fall jacket. I blushed slightly, "t-thank you." He smiled at me, "you are most welcome." I snuggled into the warmth of his jacket, that's when I noticed wes used the same type of cologne as soul. I missed the scent, however it just wasn't the same when wes's own scent was mixed with it. We had been walking for about 10 minutes in silents when wes finally spoke, "Maka, about my friends in France, I called them while stein was doing the exam."

I stopped walking, "you what? Isn't it like around 6:00 in the morning over there?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it's more like around 7:00 but yes, its early there, anyway when I spoke to Karen and her husband Jim they said that they would be thrilled for you to stay with them for as long as you need. They are cleaning up the guest house for you now."

"Wes I-I don't know what to say, I-" Here was the person that caused soul to turn his back on me, and now he was doing so much for me. He saved me earlier today and now this... Did her feel guilty or did her feel sorry for me? "I don't want hand outs wes, if you feel guilty maybe you should talk to soul. But I am still going to France and having my baby."

"I do feel bad about everything that happened because of what I did. But that is not the reason why I am doing this for you maka. It's not hand outs either, I honestly want to help. You are now like family to me, and I am going to want to be a part of my niece or nephews life."

"So helping me helps the baby, you could have just said that to begin with." I lowered my head and started walking again. But I didn't get far wes grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Maka, yes helping you helps the baby but, I would help you anyway, I truly do care about what happens to you. I didn't know you were pregnant this afternoon when I helped you." He slowly dropped his hand from my arm.

"why do you care? I mean I kinda broke your nose and you hardly know me... "

"I think it's because your like the little sister I never had. The way you cared about soul made me respect you and when you hit me..." He chuckled, "I felt like I was fighting with soul, like we used to when we were young."

"I thought you didn't like your brother, you talked down about his music and how he was the family disappointment."

"yea... about that, I actually like souls music. You were right about my music, there is no emotion in it. Soul puts everything into his, I am jealous of him. I will never be able to play anything like he does."

I was shocked it was a few minutes before I could speak, "Why are you telling me this?"

He thought about that for a moment, "I'm not sure, I just feel like I can talk to you, like you will understand. My parents never even tried to see soul for who he was, or how talented he is. If you don't play the way they want, your not worth much." This was so similar to what Soul had told about his past. After a moment wes continued talking.

"I envy soul, who can date for love, where I have to date for status. Soul who is the only one in our family that has weapon blood. He is now a death scythe, thanks to you, that makes him even more special. And what can I do? I can only play cookie cutter music."

"Wes..." He just smiled at me, "I'm sorry maka, I wasn't trying to upset you. I didn't mean to ramble on like that, but thank you for listening." He took a deep breath, "Now what do think about staying with Karen and Jim?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I think that it would be nice to know someone over there so, sure I'll stay with them. and um wes?

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, as we started walking again.

"um, when do you think we can leave? I would like to be gone before the end of the week if that's okay." He thought in silence for a moment, "Well lets see how you feel tomorrow. If your are okay then how about we leave on Tuesday. So if everything goes as planned we can leave in 2 days, but you have to rest tonight, so no staying up packing or anything like that."

"Sounds reasonable, thank you wes." He smiled slightly. "Now lets get you home, you must be exhausted." When we got to my apartment building I noticed that the lights to my apartment were on. I froze where I stood.

"What's wrong maka?" I couldn't move, I was barley able to squeak my response. "I didn't leave any lights on when I left earlier."

 **AN: See Wes has feelings too. And a very special thank you to 'Mavis Chase' I had a slight writers block earlier and you helped me work through it :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own soul eater blah blah blah**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Maka's POV**

"Give me your keys maka, and stay behind me." I fished out my keys, and dropped them into his out stretched hand. Wes slid the key into the slot, and with a slight click of the dead bolt the door swung open. After a few steps inside wes froze, I peaked out from behind him to see the damage. The apartment looked the same, nothing was missing and we weren't walking in on robbers ransacking the place. What we saw was much worse.

Soul has just come out of his room, carrying a rather large bag, he was frozen in the hallway glaring at wes. When he noticed me standing behind wes he fixed his glare onto me. I became 20 shades paler than I had been before. Soul's glare deepened as his eye bore into mine, until I had begun to tremble. He slowly tore his eyes from mine, and turned his head away from us and grumbled something along the lines of " _should have known."_

Wes noticed my reaction to soul and he wrapped his arm around me protectively and pulled me behind his back, so that I was no longer with in souls line of sight. The silence was deafening, but when soul finally spoke, he sounded like he would spit venom.

"What are you doing here Wes?"

"I wanted to make sure maka got home okay." Soul made a disgusted noise.

"Well she's fine now leave!" I slowly made my way out of wes's grasp. He turned to me as if he had completely forgotten that his little brother was shooting daggers at us with his eyes.

"Get some rest maka, I will see you tomorrow." I couldn't help the blush that crept across my face when I heard soul make a strangled choking sound. I hated having him this close knowing that he hated me, knowing that he will never want me or our child to be apart of his life. I managed a small nod to wes's statement, then I turned and ran to my room locking the door behind me. I cringed thinking about what wes's words would mean to soul. I could hear their muffled voices from the other side of my door. It soon became quiet, that is until I heard the front door slam shut. ' _That must be soul leaving.'_

I flopped down onto my bed, I was exhausted and didn't even bother to change into my pj's. I snuggled into the covers and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke late mid-morning, and actually felt rested for the first time in weeks. I grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After I was done in the bathroom I wandered into the kitchen. I was far from hungry but I knew I needed to eat something, I reluctantly fixed my self a small bowl of death charms. I had just spooned the last of the cereal into my mouth when there was a knock on the front door.

Wes was standing in my doorway with two small bundles of cardboard boxes. "Good morning maka, I'm glad to see you up and around. How are you feeling."

"I'm much better than I was yesterday, thanks and whats with the boxes?"

"hmm, oh I grabbed these so we could ship some of your things out there to you. You know like some of your favorite books, some of your keepsakes and such." he set the boxes down on the kitchen table.

I face palmed myself, "I hadn't even thought about my books, I was just concerned with leaving as soon as possible." Wes chuckled knowingly. I huffed at him for laughing. I went to the hall closet and grabbed 2 large suitcases, and then headed to my room to start packing my clothes. Wes helped me sort out the books I wanted to leave and the ones I wanted to send.

I had just finished packing the first suitcase with almost all of my winter clothes. I was about to carry it out into the hall when the bag suddenly disappeared from my hands.

"What do you think you are doing maka!?" Wes sounded half frantic, half horrified.

"Wha-? Why did you take my bag from me?" He sighed at me, "Maka you obviously don't understand what it means to be pregnant. You can't lift anything heavy, it will end up putting to much strain on your body."

"Wes I'm fine really, my fever is gone." He shook his head at me. "No maka, you can't be stubborn on this one, it has nothing to do with your fever. You are going to have limitation on what you can do by yourself until the baby is born. That's just the way it is."

"Fine."I crossed my arms and pouted in defeat. I had started to get tired, wes suggested that we finish packing tomorrow. "Our plane is scheduled for the day after tomorrow right?" I asked.

"yea, Tuesday around 2:00 why do you ask?"

"I wanted to go see Lord death, Tsubaki, papa, and stein before I leave."

"Sounds manageable, we can go see then Tuesday morning before we head to the airport." Wes finished packing up the last of the books I had wanted to take, he sealed up the boxes and carried then down to his car so he could mail them tomorrow morning. I was resting on the couch while wes order pizza. I was half asleep when the pizza finally arrived, I ate my food as fast as I could. I just wanted to go lay down and sleep.

* * *

Wes and I made our way down an all to familiar guillotine archway hall, toward lord deaths room. Upon entering we were greeted by lord death with his normal bubbly personality.

"Hey, Hiya, how ya doin?' it's good to see you maka!" Behind lord death I could see tsubaki, papa and professor stein. Tsubaki looked as if she was going to cry, as did papa. Stein looked like he was struggling to stay calm, which was odd for him."

"Hi lord death, I just wanted to see you and the others before I left. Thank you for allowing me to leave, especially on such short notice."

"It's not a problem maka, you deserve to have a fresh start and have a chance at happiness." He patted my head with his over sized gloved hand. I smiled up at him, then slowly made my way over to the others. "Can you all promise me that you will keep this baby a secret, especially from soul?" As I glanced around the room I made eye contact with everyone. They all in turn promised me that the baby would be kept just between the 6 of us.

Stein stepped forward and we hugged. "I hate to see you leaving maka. You were one hell of a student, and meister. I look forward to seeing you again, come back to us soon okay?"

"I'll visit when I can." I just don't know when that may be... I moved on to tsubaki, we hugged and she started balling. "I c-can't believe your r-really leaving maka."

I smiled at her. "Please don't cry tsubaki," I handed her 8 letters I had written last night. "There is one for you to read to everyone once someone notices that I'm gone. After the first main letter has been read, there are 7 other individual letters addressed to our friends. There is one in there for you as well. I promise that I will keep in touch with you. You have always been like my big sister." She started crying even harder which I hadn't thought possible. We hugged again, and then I moved forward to say goodbye to papa.

He already had tears in the corner of his eyes, "My little maka is all grown up... Don't you stay away for to long okay? I will want to see you and meet my grand-baby." He smiled down at me, I lost it. I threw my self into his arms and started to cry, I haven't cried in years, and even if I had it was for sure never in front of my papa.

"I p-promise to keep in touch papa." He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "I love you my darling maka."

It took me a moment to speak. "I-I love you too papa." We stepped apart from each other, and then papa melted to the floor. I rolled my eyes at him being over dramatic. Wes informed me that we had to leave, or we could end up missing the flight. I waved at everyone one final time as we rushed out the door.

Once we made it to the car wes turned to me, "Maka... are you sure you won't regret keeping this from soul? We are here, you could still go to him and tell him."

I shook my head, "no wes I'm sure. Soul regrets ever being with me, it would only hurt him to find out about the baby."

Wes kept eye contact with me until he started up the car. He was silent until we turned onto the highway. "incredible."

"What?" I was confused now "what's incredible?"

"You are maka, even after everything that has happened, you still protect him." Neither of us said another word until we reached the airport.

 **AN: Ugh! I had this chapter done earlier but my computer crashed and I lost everything I had written, so I just had to re-write it and make it even better than the first time round:) As always Please review. I love seeing what you all have to say!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater. I do love it however!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Soul's POV**

This was getting ridiculous, ...what did maka run off with wes or something? It's been two weeks sense she has been to class. _'Maybe she got into a fight with a kishin, she doesn't have a weapon, she could be dead... No, soul stop thinking that way. If she had been hurt or worse, they would have announced it to the class.'_ What's weirder is that it seems that I am the only one to have noticed that she is missing. Stein doesn't even call her name during attendance any more. In a way it seems like she never existed.

"Black star get down now!" Speaking of weird, the normally calm and happy tsubaki has been moody with all of us especially black star. She had yelled at black star to get off the desk, "I am not going to tell you again!" It's like her patients with everybody has reached its limit.

Black star jumped down, "What's gotten into lately tsubaki? You never lose your temper or yell."

"I have a feeling you'll know soon." That caught my attention, tsubaki was hiding something from us? Just then I saw a small dark figure sneak into the classroom out of the corner of my eye. It was Crona, he looked over at me. I was sitting next to mary with my chin resting in the palm of my hand. His eyes widened slightly when he saw mary sitting in maka's spot next to me. He then continued to scan the room clearly looking for maka.

"Um I- Wh-where is maka?"

"That little slut?" Liz sneered.

"I-I thought you were friends with maka." Crona stuttered, he was clearly mad about the way Liz spoke about his friend.

"Not likely I don't stay friends with cheaters." Liz snapped at him.

"Can anyone tell me where she is? She is still _My_ Friend." I was impressed by crona speaking up like he was.

Kidd looked up from his book, and then looked around the room, he shrugged, "She's on a mission I guess."

Tsubaki scoffed at him. She actually scoffed at kidd. "How could she be on a mission kidd? She doesn't have a weapon partner."

Crona's eye got huge and turned his attention back to me, "Wha-, isn't soul her partner?"

Mary laughed, "He ditched her skanky ass weeks ago. I am his meister now."

Crona managed to sound disgusted even while stuttering."P-Poor maka... So if she's not on a mission where is she?"

I glared at the floor while I spoke, "Why don't you go ask her father, or better yet go ask my brother she is his little pet now."

Tsubaki jumped up and rushed over to me. The next thing I knew my cheek stung like crazy, I placed a hand on my cheek and looked up at a glaring tsubaki. _'D-did she just slap me?'_

Stein had rolled into the room just in time to see tsubaki hit me. "Tsubaki... you know the rules if you want to fight soul a teacher needs to be present." He didn't sound all to concerned that he had caught her breaking the rules, in fact he seemed amused.

"Professor, it's time... Crona was the one to notice and ask." Stein nodded and rolled over to his desk and unlocked a drawer. She walked away from me with out sparing a glance in my direction. Stein called for the classes attention even though it wasn't necessary everyone's eyes were glued to tsubaki.

"Tsubaki has something important that everyone needs to hear."

She grabbed a decent sized stack of white envelopes from steins desk. Standing in front of everyone she opened the first one and began to read.

" _Hey everyone,_

 _If your hearing this that means that someone finally noticed that I'm gone. I can only wonder what it was that tipped everyone off, was it the fact that stein didn't call me for attendance? Or was it you crona? Did you finally come back from your mission to find me gone?"_

My blood ran cold. Tsubaki had know that maka was gone, and this letter was clearly from her.

 _"Well what ever the reason, it must be clear by now that I am gone, and no I am not coming back, at least not any time soon. I wrote this note to everyone so they could hear my side of the story, I have been called a whore, slut, gold digger, cheater and various other names buy most of you. But you need to know that I NEVER CHEATED ON SOUL! He was my very best friend, my partner, and I loved him. I had never betrayed his trust, I found out from wes and tsubaki that soul had seen wes kiss me._

I was struggling to keep myself calm, my breathing hitched in my throat. My body stiffened as tsubaki continued to read maka's note.

 _Yes WES kissed ME, but I shoved him away and told him to stay away from me, shortly after that everyone turned on me. But I don't blame any of you, I was weak. I let myself fall into that position, I was to weak to face all of you. I was holding you all back, so I left setting you free from me. I may return one day and when I do I will be stronger I promise you that._

 _Please don't look for me, I need to do this for me. -Yours truly Maka Albarn."_

The entire room was frozen, you could cut the tension with a knife. Being the first to break the silence. "What!? If she was innocent then why didn't she say so? Why would she leave?"

Black star stood up, "More importantly tsubaki, you knew? Why did you keep this from us?"

She glared at him, "Yes I knew, I was there to say goodbye before she left for the airport. and I don't know, maybe because she asked me to keep quite until someone noticed she was gone. Or maybe it's because none of you cared enough to listen to her."

Black star ran to the front of the class room, "We need to find her!"

Stein threw a scalpel at him, "You will do no such thing! She asked you to leave her be in her letter."

"What about her father? doesn't her care?"Kidd asked. Just then death scythe burst into the room.

"Well lets take a moment to stop and annualized the situation. It has been just over two weeks sense she left, and you are just now caring that she is gone. You all hated her for a false accusation, kicked her out of the resonance team. And to top it off she was betrayed by her partner." He walked over to stein and sat on top of the desk. "So Kidd, why don't you or anyone else try to say that I don't care about my daughters well being. She was suffering here and I wanted her to have a chance at happiness so I let her go."

After death scythe got done with his lecture all protests about maka leaving quieted. I didn't know what to believe, ' _I-Iwatched them kiss and she didn't push wes away. Did I make the worst mistake of my life? No! I know what it was I saw.'_ While I was having my internal struggle Tsubaki handed out individual letters to to each of us. I couldn't open mine yet, I slid it in my bag to read when I was alone.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Tsubaki had opened her letter the night maka left for France. It read:

 _'My dear sister Tsubaki,_

 _I promise to keep in touch with you, so please don't be to upset with the others. I did this for me and the baby. I will return when I am ready to face my past, please forgive me for being selfish and leaving like a coward. -Maka'_

Tsubaki handed out the letters to Liz, patti, kidd, black star, crona, and soul. Liz didn't hesitate to rip hers open.

 _'Liz- I want to start with letting you know that I am not mad at you. I understand how you and the others must have felt. You were one of my closest friends. Never let your fighting spirit die, it's what makes you so eunice. Keep an extra close eye on kidd. Make sure his OCD doesn't get out if hand. And Watch out for patti you know how she can get over excited. Until next time your friend -maka.'_

Patti Opened hers as liz was reading.

 _'Dear patti- you are like the little sister I never had, I hope you get to see a real giraffe soon. Help your sister keep Kidd in check in that special way you do. I will miss you - love maka.'_

Liz and patti finish reading their letters, liz looked as though she might cry and patti held her sister for comfort. They both ended up a mess because of the kind words maka had written. Kidd watched his weapons grow more and more upset by maka's letters. He wasn't quite sure who to believe, soul had been so positive about what he had seen, but it never truly seemed like something maka would do. Kidd was curious about what his letter would entail.

' _Kidd- I will try to keep this as symmetrical as possible. I want you to know that I have always looked up to you, you are the most powerful meister here at DWMA. Please do your best to keep liz, patti and everyone else in line. Don't let your symmetry get the better of you. If you could do me a favor, please look after soul, I don't know how well his new meister will work with him. until later then - Maka.'_

Black star didn't waist any time he tore open his letter.

' _Dear black star,_

 _You will always be like my brother black star, even if you would rather not have me as a sister. Please don't be upset that I left, I am sorry that I didn't say anything to any of you. This was just something that I had to do, Please keep your eye on everyone and please don't be upset with soul, I don't blame him. Your little sister- Maka_

Black star stared at his letter he was furious with soul, but more furious with himself. How could he be so stupid, he had known maka forever. She was his little sister, he knew maka inside and out. Why did he judge her so fast he knew better. Black star started to shake in anger, and the worst part was that maka was gone he couldn't apologize to her now, he wouldn't be able to make things right with her.

Crona was just staring at the letter tsubaki had given him, "I-I don't know how to deal with maka leaving me a letter." Ragnarok popped out of crona's back and swiped the letter form him. "If your going to whine like a little baby, then i'll read it!"

' _To crona and ragnarok, -I am so sorry that I left before you got back form your mission, please don't worry about me too much. You are such sweet person crona, keep your head up, and I promise that I will keep in contact with you and tsubaki.'_

 _'Oh and ragnarok, if I find out from tsubaki that you have been picking on crona, I wont send you any candies, keep everyone safe for me while I'm away! I will miss you guys like crazy. -Your friend, Maka'_

Soul watched everyone going to pieces after reading the letters. Black star eyed soul. "Your not gonna read yours soul?" He just shrugged. He wanted to wait until he was alone, if his friends were reacting this way, then what would his reaction be like? What would be in his letter? "Maka" he whispered her name as he fingered the envelope in his bag.

 **An: Thank you to all who have reviewed, I love that you all have responded so well to my first fanfic. I am enjoy writing every chapter and I promise I am trying to make my posting times a little earlier then they have been.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: See I promised I would post earlier :).**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the soul eater but sadly I do not.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Soul's POV**

I decided to go to the apartment, I wanted to be completely alone when I read the letter maka left me. Once I got to _'home'_ I sat on the couch... Where I first kissed her. Every inch of the apartment held a memory of maka, her in the kitchen cooking us dinner, her reading on the corner of the couch. The way she would play with my hair when I would lay on her lap while watching TV, the night I made her mine... With shaky hands I opened her letter:

 _'Soul,_

 _I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I wanted to tell you the truth of what happened from my point of view. I finally got tsubaki and Wes to shine some light on as to why everyone suddenly turned away from me. I wish we would have had the chance to talk about this face to face, but at least I can clear the air._

 _After you and I parted ways I went to garden, I walked around for a while until I reached the fountain. I was examining the design of the sculpture, when wes walked up. I wasn't paying attention and he ended up startling me, we started talking. When he brought you into the conversation he became rather rude and I told him off, I turned to leave but wound up slipping and almost falling into the fountain. Wes caught me I thanked him, I tried to leave again however this time I was trapped._

 _Wes tightened his grip on me and he pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked, I froze, I wasn't able to move. Once wes let me go I eventually regained my self control and I punched him , then ran back inside to find you._

 _I don't blame you soul, and I also understand why you just wanted to shut me out. However I was with you because I truly loved you, I think I always loved you, ever sense you took that hit from crona, for me. I am so sorry that you got hurt soul, I never meant to betray your trust. I will have my father remove the rest of my things from the apartment, if he hasn't done so already. I truly hope that you can let yourself trust your new meister the way you used to trust me. -Yours truly, Maka.'_

I had a hard time finishing the letter. How stupid could I be? Did I truly abandon maka, or had she betrayed me. I had the sinking suspicion that I made the worst mistake of my life. I needed to talk to wes, I grabbed my keys and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Wes's POV**

Sitting on the couch I was going through my email, Jim and Karen often sent me messages keeping me informed on how maka was adjusting and how the pregnancy was going. I would receive messages from maka as well but not as often. I was reading my most recent message from maka, when the front door burst open. "Wes!" taking a breath I shut my laptop.

"I'm in the living room soul," He marched into the living room. "I was beginning to wonder how much longer it would take for you to come see me. I take it you got maka's letter then?"

"What!? Y-you knew that I would come to see you? How did you know about maka's letter? You knew she was gone? Why di-"

I had to cut him off mid- question, "Whoa whoa whoa, soul take a breath. One question at a time, first... no I didn't know you were going to show up but I had a strong feeling you would. Second, yes I knew about the letters, I was there when she wrote then and when she gave them to tsubaki. And lastly, yes I knew about her leaving."

Soul didn't seem pleased that I knew more about her than he did. "Do you know why she left?"

"Yes... well I don't know the whole story but I do know that you and your little friends were in the wrong and she needed sometime away."

He was silent for a moment, I assume to collect his thoughts. I leaned into the couch waiting for him to speak.

"I want to hear from you what happened at the funeral."

I chuckled slightly, "I Kissed maka, but you knew that."

He growled at me, "I want you to tell me what you two talked about and what happened after you kissed her."

I knew this was coming, "I had spoken to maka about your music and she called yours beautiful, she said how much she loved to hear you play." I couldn't contain my laughter. "She then called my music junk, 'cookie cutter trash' to be exact. But when she turned to leave she almost fell into the fountain, I caught her and that's when you came along."

"She called your music cookie cutter trash!?"

I chuckled at the memory again, "Yup, and that isn't even the best part. After I kissed her she punched me, she just bout broke my nose. If you would have stayed an extra minute or two you would have seen her clock me."

Soul crossed his arms and glared at me. "Why did you kiss her? You knew how I felt about her!"

"I did, and that is why I kissed her soul, I was trying to push your buttons. I was wrong to do so, and I will never be able to fix what I did. I became worried when I never heard from you though. You never called me to tell me off." A horror filled shiver ran down my spine, as I explained to him about how I found her that fateful day in the rain.

"I found her you know, that day that we showed up at your apartment together. I found her lying on the side of the road, she was pale, cold and completely soaked. I tried to call out to her, but .. she .. she just wouldn't respond to anything I said. That is until I mentioned you..."

I looked up at soul, his eyes were wide and he was growing paler by the second. "I still don't know exactly what happened, but I had noticed she had a fever and I took her to see that stein guy. After he looked her over I walked her home so she could rest."

My poor little brother looked as I had just ripped out what was left of his heart and smashed it to bits. "Soul... you still in there?"

He laughed humorlessly at me "I guess you still get the last laugh huh wes."

"How do I have the last laugh?"

"How do you not!? You took away the best thing that has ever happened to me, you get to have maka. "

I shook my head at him, "You really are stupid! I am not laughing soul, this is serious. Maka left practically broken, she says that she is a mistake, _Your mistake!_ I don't get to have maka, I see her as a little sister now, and even if I did want her I would never be able to hold a candle to you. To her there was ever you. But I will be there for her if she needs me, I will be damned to let her be hurt again!"

Soul unfortunately caught my slip. "How is she like a sister to you? You hardly know her."

I did the only thing I could think of, and changed the subject. "You wanna know something really messed up!? I have always envied you."

He just laughed at me, "Stop with the lies wes, You have always hated me, the family screw up."

I got in his face, "I am being serious soul! You have such natural talent for the piano, you play with all of your emotions, and you don't let anything hold that back. No matter how 'dark' those feelings might be you still play them! You were the special one with weapon blood, and now are a death scythe. You grandma's favorite, you were free to live your life. Free to make mistakes, to get angry, to make your own choices."

Soul had a look of unguarded shock and disbelief plastered on his face, I didn't care. I had opened this can of worms, by death I was going to let them fall. "I don't get my own life soul! I have to practice for hours to play the 'right music'. I don't get a say in who I associate with, who my friends are, who I _Love._ I just recently found out that my wife will be picked for me, all for the sake of the 'family business'. But YOU soul you get to choose."

I finished my rant, and watched a whirl pool of emotions dance across his face. "W-wes,... I Don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything soul, I didn't tell you for pity or for a reaction. I wanted to tell you the feelings I have been harboring, I hate that you and I are so distant from each other. This time someone else was hurt by it, this needs to end..." I trailed off while he just gave me this look of aw? No, it was a look of understanding, it seemed like he might be tired of this fighting as well.

"I need to get back, I have school tomorrow but.. can I ask you something before I leave?" I chuckled at him, "you just did soul but yes go ahead,"

"Do you know where maka is?" I sighed at him, "Yes I know..."

"Can you tell me? I..." He didn't finish his sentence. I slowly shook my head at him. "No soul, she needs time. Maka made me promise not to tell anyone especially you.. she's broken soul."

"I see..." He was hesitant, "I need to get going." I nodded at him, "we can talk more later."

He nodded and left. I opened my email from maka. "So.. maka has weapon blood too. And to top it off she found a meister to work with after the baby is born." I smiled at my screen. Things were getting interesting, What will my little brother do when he finds out about her new partner?

 **AN: Gasp* maka has a new partner!? You are right wes.. Things are getting very interesting indeed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The big reveal is drawing close! Just hang in there:). I apologize ahead of time for the shorter chapter, this one gave me a little bit of hard time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Normal POV**

'Suffer in silence', didn't even begin to describe how soul was cooping. He was beyond miserable as he secluded himself in his apartment. Soul had decided to move back in to the apartment, alone. He wouldn't let mary move in, the thought of anyone occupying maka's room killed him. Her father had removed all of her belongings long before soul had received the letter. But it would always be her room. He kept her letter close to him, being the last thing he received from his former meister.

The first few months were pure torture, only leaving the apartment for school and to buy food. Of which he was eating very little. Soul never played the piano anymore, nor did he listen to music. His iPod sat on his desk collecting dust, his new past time consisted of him sitting in the dark getting lost in his memories.

The phrase _'Life goes on'_ had a new meaning for soul. As the months carried on, with no word from maka, soul began to deal with the pain better than he had been before. Now when ever black star would ask him to meet up at the basket ball courts, soul would actually go instead of bailing on everyone. He started to go on more missions with mary, but he would always have trouble resonating with her. Mary and soul had only been able to use witch hunter a small handful of times, and that was when they had first teamed up. They had completely given up on ever trying to attain kishin hunter.

As the months turned into years, things slowly became like how they were before maka left. Tsubaki and black star had gotten much closer, he had even asked tsubaki out on a date. Kidd and liz had started dating a year ago and were still going strong. Patti had even been able to drag crona out of his shell. Soul however was always hurting he never fully got over losing his friend and meister. For soul it was safer to stay single, that is until his 19th birthday.

The birthday dinner liz had planned wasn't for another few hours, soul was wondering around town killing time. He wound up in front of a record store he used to frequently visit. However it had been about two years sense he last set foot inside, but there was something that seemed to pull him toward the entrance. Hesitating with his hand on the handle, he jumped when he heard a soft voice speak next to him. "Are you going to go inside, or just stand there groping the handle?" The unexpected voice next to him belonged to a girl, she looked to be about his age. Her hair was a golden honey blond, her eyes were a royal ocean blue. Soul found himself staring into her eyes.

"Well are you going inside or not?" mentally shaking himself out of his stupor he opened the door for her. "Sorry, I was... daydreaming... I'm soul" She smiled sweetly at him, she then extended her hand to him "I'm lisa." The two spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything. They exchanged numbers and started to talk, with each other more and more. Over a short span of just 3 months, lisa became his angel. She brought his smile back, she was the reason he was able to laugh again. Lisa was able to some how able to make working with mary bearable.

It was the end of the third month that lisa and soul had been meeting with each other, Soul decided that he was ready for the next step. One night after they went out to eat, soul asked lisa to be his official girlfriend. When ever soul was with lisa he felt at like his old self. Lisa had this calming personality that made soul feel alive in a way he hadn't felt sense before his grandmothers funeral. After a few months of dating, Soul allowed lisa move into the apartment.

* * *

 _Time jump-about 2 years after lisa and soul started dating._

It has been about 5 years sense maka has left the DWMA. Soul was on his way to see his parents with his now very pregnant girlfriend, lisa. Thanks to wes, soul has gotten onto decent terms with his parents. "Stop fidgeting soul, I thought you and your parents patched things up." Lisa chastised him

"We did... well kinda, but that doesn't mean that I am overly excited to introduce my pregnant girlfriend to them, they're not really know for being understanding." She chuckled at him. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, but I'll be here for you if you need the extra support."

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Well, lets get this over with." She squeezed his hand as they walked into his parents house.

~~~~With maka in france

"Maka, are you sure about this? What if _HE'S_ there?" She smiled at the tall brown haired man.

"Oh relax Dean, Wes said that _HE_ would be visiting their parents for the week." Dean sighed and hugged maka goodbye before heading to the airport.

 **AN: Again I am so sorry about the short chapter but I wanted the big reveal to be it's own chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Well guys I think I've tormented you enough... Here it is the big reveal. So without further ado, drum roll please! *(drum rolls across floor)* -_-... not what I meant, anywho... on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater...**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Normal POV**

It started out like any other normal day, Black star had challenged Kidd to a game of one on one basketball. Liz, patti and Tsubaki were sitting on the near by swings talking, when out of nowhere Black star suddenly fell flat on his face. There was a young girl sitting on the ground behind black star, she looked to be about 5 years old. Her long white-golded blond hair was up in pigtails, and the tips of her hair were a snow white, her eyes were a soft electric lime green.

"oh sorry mister, I didn't see you" When she spoke her sharp shark like teeth shined like small sharp pearls. "Are you okay Mr?" She was crouched down near black star's head, He looked up at her, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"What do you think your doing knocking over your god!? Just who do you think you are?" The strange girl started to shake, "P-please p-put me d-down."

"No way! You need to answer your god!" The girl took a deep breath before screaming, "QUINN!" Liz rushed over to black star and slapped him upside the head.

"Black star! Put her down!" But before he could respond to liz a small jet black scythe was pressed up against his throat. "You have 5 seconds to put my sister down!" Black star loosened his grip on the girl and she kicked off of him and landed on the ground. Once she was free the child on black star's back jumped down and ran to her side. "how dare you threaten your... g-" Black star's rant trailed off into silence, he couldn't help but stare at the young boy in front of him.

"Are you okay Mia? I thought we told you not to run off, that's so uncool!" The boy on the ground had stark white hair that was sticking up in messy spikes, that also draped over his blood ruby red eyes.

"Sorry quinn." Mia sniffled against her brother. He just sighed at her. "It's fine now as long as your okay, we should go dean will be worried."

Kidd was the first to recover from the little scene that just unfolded. "Hold on you two, where are your parents?" But before the kids could answer black star now grabbed quinn by the front of his shirt and shouted "Who the hell are you!?"

"Man, your so uncool. Why do you have to pick up anyone whose smaller than you anyway?" Black star scoffed at quinn, "Your god asked you a question, now bow down and answer."

"Kinda hard to bow when your holding me up by the front of my shirt."

Tsubaki ran up to her boyfriend, "Black star put him down!"

"You should listen to your friend, and put the boy down now, before you get hurt." Mia ran over the the new comer. "Dean!"

Black star scoffed at Dean, "Is that a threat?" dean simply shook his head, "no a warning, that little one your holding has his mothers temper and won't hesitate to lash out."

"Like a little brat can hurt a big star like me!" Black star was to busy laughing to notice that quinn had managed to wriggle free, that is until he got punched in the face by the little weapon.

Liz was standing next to black star, who had fallen to the ground and was holding his cheek. "Serves you right black star, that guy over there did try to warned you." Tsubaki ran over to dean to apologize,"I am so sorry about your son! My boyfriend can get over excited some times." Dean laughed a bit, "No, No it's fine quinn can handle himself."

"Hey dean, didn't mom say one of the people she wanted us to meet was named black star?"Quinn called out while looking at the blue haired assassin.

Dean walked over to quinn, "Yea, she said we needed to find a person called Tsubaki. She would help us find the others, but black star was one of them."

"Why does he call you by your first name? Wait, are you not his father? Oh, and I'm tsubaki." Dean chuckled at her again, "no, I'm not his father exactly, but I was there when he and mia were born. I'm their mothers meister."

"Who's their moma" asked patti Dean looked over to the group, and sighed, "She is death scythe Maka, maka albarn."

Quinn smirked at them, showing off his sharp teeth, " And I'm quinn albarn, and my sister mia albarn."

Tsubaki was stunned, "wait maka.. had twins?" Dean nodded at her.

"Tsubaki!" All of her friends yelled at once. Liz ran over to her, "You knew that maka was pregnant!?"

"I-Yes, she made me promise to keep it a secret from everyone, especially soul." Tsubaki put her head down, feeling a little ashamed from keeping this from her friends.

"All these years, we believed that maka left only because of us, we though that she hated us. But in reality she left because of soul!" liz exclaimed.

Kidd tried to calm liz, "It's a good thing that only tsubaki knew, can any of us say that we wouldn't have accidentally let it slip to soul?" By this point mia was hiding behind quinn, tsubaki knelt down beside the twins and smiled at them. "I'm tsubaki, your mom was my very best friend, I miss her everyday. But I am happy that I'm able to meet the both of you."

Quinn smiled back at tsubaki, "mama misses you most, she wanted to come but she had to stay and take care of Rose,"

"Rose? Who's that?" inquired liz. Mia peaked out from behind quinn, "S-she's our baby sister."

Liz was flabbergasted, "Just how many kids does maka have now?"

Dean pulled out his wallet, inside was a new picture of Maka, himself, Quinn, Mia and rose. Black star's jaw hit the floor, "Ho-how can maka have another kid?" Dean laughed at him. "Do you really need me to explain it?"

"I know how she would get another... but I didn't think she would trust anyone that way after...soul." Black star explained.

Dean put away his wallet. "Trust me I know, it took forever for her to trust me enough to let me wield her in full weapon form. When she finally let me in, she told me everything that happened with you, her other friends and soul. After 3-1/2 years maka tried to allow herself to love again, that's when we conceived rose,... But we arn't married, She can't trust herself enough to take that next step. We wanted to stay together as partners, but we decided to stop trying to become more, I still care for her though."

Everyone exchanged looks, letting the information about maka sink in. Tsubaki recovered first, "So.. Dean, like I said before, I am tsubaki, you were just talking with black star, the girl with the long light brown hair is Liz, the girl with short blond hair is patti, and finally the boy with the golden eyes is Kidd."

Mia whispered something to quinn which made him giggle. "Mia wanted me to ask about uncle kidd's funny hair." Kidd collapsed to the ground.

"I'm garbage! Asymmetrical trash! I don't deserve to live!" Liz knelt down next to him and tried to get him to calm down, mean while quinn was on the ground in tears laughing, mia looked worried. "I-is he okay? We didn't upset him did we?"

"Liz smiled at the small girl, "No no mia, kid sometimes has symmetry attacks, it's not your fault." Mia didn't look convinced but she nodded and went to stand next to quinn again. "Um- aunt tsubaki..." called mia.

"yes?" tsubaki smiled at the nervous girl.

"Um, where is uncle crona? Mom wanted us to meet him and grandpa as well."

"Oh, crona is at home he helps professor stein, and likes to stay home to rest on weekends. We can go visit him if you would like." The twins nodded at her. "Okay follow me, Liz when Kidd recovers meet us at crona's." tsubaki called out.

"Sounds good tsu, Patti and I will meet you there."

* * *

Tsubaki knocked on crona's front door, after a moment the door creaked open just a crack. "H-hello tsubaki, what can I do for you"

She smiled at the pink haired boy, "maka sent us some people she would like you to meet." Quinn taking that as his que ran up to crona.

"Hi! I'm quinn albarn, Mama has told us so much about you, she misses you just as much as aunt tsubaki." Crona paled a bit, "Tsubaki? This boy says I know his mom... I don't know how to deal with this!" Just then Mia walked up to quinn, and crona. "Now there is two!? I Don't think I can deal with this." Tsubaki sighed and explained to the now panicking crona bout maka being pregnant with souls kids when she left.

"Uncle crona mama wanted us to meet you!" quinn grabbed crona's hand, Crona curled up into a ball on the couch and then ragnorak popped out of crona's back. "So maka had some little brats, did they bring me anything? Like candy maybe?" Mia giggled at ragnorak. "Aw, uncle crona who is that? He is cute."

"Cute!? I am not cute, I am intimidating... never cute!" Mia just laughed even harder at ragnorak. After a few minutes of talking Kidd, liz, and patti arrived at crona's. Tsubaki gave ragnorak some candy, and helped calm down crona. He liked mia, she looked so much like maka, and she would even act like her at times. The group ended up spending a few hours with crona.

Later liz looked at her watch "Tsubaki, don't you think we should go see spirt before it gets to much later."

"oh your right liz, we need to get going, would you like to come along crona?" she asked. Crona shook his head slightly, "t-that's okay tsubaki, I have to go see stein tomorrow, I think I'll just stay home for the night." She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. They then all headed to the DWMA to go see spirit.

* * *

Kidd entered the death room first, followed by liz and patti. "Father, Spirit, are you here? I have some people here that I know you would like to meet." Lord death was bouncing, "oh how I do love surprises." But spirit looked confused, that is until he spotted Dean. Spirit's face lit up like the fourth of July, "Dean! How have you been? Is my darling maka here?" Dean smiled at him.

"Hey spirit, I've been good but no, unfortunately maka had to stay home with rose. However maka wanted me to bring them to come see you." It took a moment for that to sink in for spirit.

"Dean when you say them do you mean?..." Dean nodded and Tsubaki brought in Mia and quinn, "This is Quinn and Mia." Spirit gasped slightly to himself. He couldn't help but notice how much quinn looked like soul, he was basically a mini version of him. Spirit then let his gaze fall onto mia. She looked so much like maka, but her hair and eyes were a bit brighter than her picture maka had sent of them when they were babies did no justice in comparison.

"Well hello there quinn, mia. I'm your grandfather. And like your mother and father I too am am a death scythe." Quinn was holding mia's hand so when he walked forward to greet their grandpa, he dragged mia along with him. "We know grandpa, mama talks about you a lot." Spirit smiled at them, "Your mama, has sent me some pictures of you and mia..."

Lord death spoke with dean by the mirror while spirit and the kids got better acquainted. Quinn looked over to mia, she nodded at his silent question. "gr-grandpa... do you... know who our real father is?" Spirit froze for a moment. "Y-yes, quinn, mia I know who he is."

"Can we meet him? Can you take us to him...?" Spirit frowned at the children, "I wish I could, but you see we promised your mother that we wouldn't tell him until your mother was ready."

"Oh, Okay..." Quinn and mia both looked down at the ground in defeat. Spirit hated to deny them their father, but maka was starting to want to love again, he couldn't let soul burst in and mess that up. Especially now because soul just happened to knock up his current girlfriend. The three stayed quiet until spirit thought of the pictures.

"Would you two like to see some pictures of your mother and father when they were younger?" Quinn and mia's faces lit up in an instant. "Can we, please?" Spirit smiled and lead them over to a desk that was sitting in a corner of the room. He pulled out the pictures and handed them to the kids with a smile. "Here.."

 **AN: How was that everyone? Oh, and chole foster, I liked your idea but I had another idea planned out for soul and maka, I am glad that you and everyone else that reviews on my story are enjoying it. I love reading what you all have to say. I hope this chapter did not disappoint.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys some family stuff came up so I don't know if I will be posting tonight, but I will tomorrow for sure if not tonight**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I apologize for the delay on the update, thank you all for being patient. I hope that the wait was worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Quinn's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, holding the photos grandfather had given us all those years ago. They were now worn and slightly crinkled, I was shuffling through them for the millionth time.

The first picture had all of mom's friends grouped together, Liz and patti were on either side of kidd, whom had a slight look of discomfort on his face. When I showed them to Mom she had said that he didn't like how the camera was unsymmetrical. Tsubaki was hunched over, being clutched at the neck by black star. Mom was smiling madly at the camera holding up two fingers in a peace sign, while my _'father'_ was standing to the left of her grinning at her, with his hands in his pockets.

The second picture was one of mom in a black gown she was wielding a black scythe, but the blade was made of piano keys.

The third picture was one of mom holding a red and black scythe but in the reflection of the blade was my ' _father'_ smirking at the camera.

The fourth picture bothered me. There was a beautiful black piano sitting in a darkened room, with burgundy red curtains draped along the wall behind it. My so called father was sitting at the key board in an all black suite with a red tie. It bothered me that my love for the piano came from him.

The fifth photo was of Kidd holding twin pistils, black star holding a katana, and mom was holding the red and black scythe.

The last picture was one I couldn't stand, my mother and father were standing close together. He had his hand on her waist, and his other hand was holding hers. They looked as if they were dancing. My mothers eyes were closed and she was smiling while _he_ was looking down at her. There was a slight smile smeared across his face. If I hadn't known better i'd say he looked as if he lover her in that photo.

I was glaring at the pictures in my hand when Mia walked into my room. "Quinn, mom says dinner is-" I tried to hide he pictures but mia had clearly seen me looking at them. "Quinn... You can't let this get to you," she sat down on the bed next to me. "You are nothing like him."

"But I am, I play the piano, I'm a scythe weapon, and to top it off I am a spinning image of the bastard!" She sighed and shook her head at me. "Well, try not to dwell on it too much, and dinner is ready." It was the same song and dance mia had heard before. I despised myself for being like that retched man, ever sense my tenth birthday.

* * *

 _I walked down stairs, mia was in the kitchen eating lunch, rose was out with dean, and mom was washing dishes in the sink. I wanted answers and I figured that I was old enough now to get them._

 _"M-mom? Can we talk?" She turned off the water and looked at me._

 _"Sure quinn, what's on your mind?"_

 _"I... I want to know the truth, we can make this my birthday gift, but please mom I have questions and I want answers. Please no half answers, no avoiding the questions, just the full truth."_

 _Mia was staring at me with huge eyes, I knew that she was just as curious as I was but she was to scared to just straight out ask mom about her past. Mom took a deep breath, "I should have known you would be curious..." She then smiled at me and mia, "Mia I know you will have questions too, I promise to answer any and all of your questions."_

 _I looked over at mia, she was looking at me and nodded. "Okay, thanks, um... first question. What is out fathers real name?"_

 _Mom took a ragged deep breath, it was clear that this was hard for her. "His name is Soul, Soul Eater Evans."_

 _We took a moment to let that sink in, Mia asked the next question. "How old were you when you had us?"_

 _"I was 17 when you both were born." I was bout to ask another question but mia beat me to it. "How did the two of you meet?"_

 _"We meet at school, he was my weapon partner, I was a meister back then. He had ditched the main group of new meisters and weapons during the meet and greet. I wasn't having any luck in finding a partner, so I went for a walk around the school. I found him in the music room, he was playing the most beautiful music, it was so full of emotion. After that we talked for a bit, then we became partners._

 _I asked the next question, "How long were you two partners?"_

 _"For about 5 years, we became partners when I was 11 and he was 12. Within that time we became very close, we started dating after I made him into a death scythe."_

 _"So when did we come along?" mom looked down at her hands._

 _"Souls, grandmother died and about a month later I found out I was 2 months pregnant."_

 _Mia shot out of her seat, "so he got you pregnant and then he left you alone?"_

 _"It's a little bit more complicated than that mia..." Mom had sat down at the table and was trying to keep her voice even. By the way she was acting and I could tell that he had hurt her, but I had to know how much mia and I had to do with her pain from the past._

 _"M-mom... Do you.. were mia and I a mistake? The reason you left death city.. was it because of us?"_

 _Mom stood up instantly and pulled me and mia into a hug. "Of course not. I love you both, I loved you from the moment that I found out I was pregnant... The reason why I left has to do with the reason Soul and I ended out partner ship. You and Mia may not have been planned, but you never were and never will be a mistake."_

 _What mia asked next didn't suprise me this was the main question that she worried about for some reason. "D-did you love him mom? And do you think he loved you?"_

 _"Yes mia, I loved him very much, in a way I still do. I see him in both of you every day.. Quinn's love for the piano, Mia your layed back attitude."_

 _I couldn't help but interrupt mom, "But I look exactly like him, I'm even a scythe like him." Mom smiled at me._

 _"Yes quinn, you got a good part of your looks from your father, but you are your own person, You will never be him." There was a long silent pause until mia spoke. "That reminds me... Mom why is it that you and this soul guy are both scythes, but my weapon form is a long bow?" Mia had a point, in her weapon form she was a electric green and royal blue long bow, and the arrows would be made of her meister's soul wavelength._

 _"That has always been a misery to us mia, but it is what makes you so special, a bow weapon is even more rare than a scythe." We both nodded at her. "I just have one more question." She nodded at me._

 _"Why did you and soul end your partnership? What happened.. You were partners for so long.. I thought that weapons were to stay by their meisters side and protect them... Where was he when you needed him, when you got pregnant?"_

 _She sighed slightly, "You may want to sit down for this one quinn... It's a bit of a long story."_

* * *

It had been 4 years sense she told mia and I the truth. That is when I knew that I personally cause my mother pain. He did so much to her, betrayed her and I am the spinning image of him. The fact that I am alive must haunt her. After that day I started to hate my appearance, I envied the way mia looked. Hell I would even prefer to look like rose, with her honey brown hair and her silver blue eyes.

I eventually made my way down to dinner. My mom smiled at me and passed me a plate full of strawberry/ banana pancakes, my favorite. Mia, rose and dean had already been eating when I arrived at the table

"Now that everyone is here, Dean and I have something important to tell you all."

I face palmed myself "Mom no, please tell me that your not pregnant I just can't handle another sister!" She chuckled at me, "No quinn I am quite happy with the children I already have." I smirked at her "Good!" and she continued. "This is fairly serious however... We are moving." When no one said anything she continued, "Back to death city."

 **AN: quick note, I know that keeping up with the ages are kinda hard with me jumping around so *trumpets play* (dat duh duh dah) age chart: quinn & mia - 14 almost 15, and rose- 10 almost 11. Again sorry for the delay. I hope this made up for it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Yes, I love every second of being evil muhahahahah. But I am sorry about the delay. I had some important things come up but thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Quinn's POV**

I visibly froze "What!? Please tell me that you're not being serious?"

Mom was giving me a _'don't make me chop you'_ look, "I am being one hundred percent serious quinn, we will be leaving in about a week."

"What!? how long have you been planning this and why are we in such a hurry to move?"

"Moving is not something that was being planned quinn. I am sure that you all are fully aware of the increasing amount of pre-kishin souls. Quinn you and mia have been hunting together more than normal am I right?"

I stayed silent as did mia, she knew that I have been going out on my own to hunt pre-kishins. Ever sense that one night a few weeks back... "Quinn.." I was snapped out of my thoughts by mom, she sighed at me. "How many times have you gone out on your own?"

"I-uh..um... a few times now, I'm sorry mom."

"Quinn... I understand that you are hesitant to have your sisters along on a missions, ever sense that incident a few years back with rose and the witch... But it is safer for you to have a partner."

"I want rose to have a little more training before she tries to partner up, be it with me or anyone else. I originally had been going on my missions with mia, but as you said mom things have been picking up. The last time she and I went out together.."

"Quinn you promised you wouldn't tell! That's part of the reason why I stayed quite about you going out alone!" Mia shouted at me from across the table.

"What happened on your last mission together, Quinn, Mia?" Mom looked really pissed, I think she would have chopped us both into next week, but I started a hasty explanation before she could reach for a book.

"It's my fault mom, and even though I was there with her, mia almost got hurt. We got ambushed by 3 pre-kishins, when they attacked us I was almost unable to protect mia. I can't stand the idea of mia getting hurt because of me so I told her I would go alone until things slowed down a bit."

"Quinn, you lair!" Mia jumped out of her seat, she was on the verge of tears. "It was my fault mom! I was being selfish, I wanted to train a bit as meister and try to wield quinn. He was reluctant at first but he let me... That's when we got ambushed... he and I switched places but quinn to protect me he, he got hurt." Mia put her head down, I knew she felt guilty about my getting hurt but I've long sense to mention I would always prefer to get hurt over her, mom took a deep breath.

"I see. Quinn I know you can be a bit protective when it comes to your sisters, but no more going out on missions alone... Understand? And as for us moving, Lord death has requested the attendance of any and all death scythes that are able to make it back to death city. I informed him we would be able to move back to death city with in the week."

I didn't like the idea of mia or rose going out on missions right now. It wasn't only kishin activity that was on the rise, the number of witches was increasing as well. "I guess I won't be going on any missions until I find a partner... The whole reason I was going out alone was because I don't want mia or rose to be in danger. Now seeing that we have no choice in the matter of the move, I'll just have to deal with it, but do you think we can enroll into the DWMA?"

"I don't see why not." She didn't look to be any happier about our moving than I was. She took a deep breath. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way I want you all to start pulling things together. Tomorrow morning Dean and I will be getting the boxes for you pack your things up in. We leave on Saturday."

* * *

We were sitting around baggage claim, mom had arranged for uncle wes to pick us all up. Rose and mia were sitting and talking about us all starting classes on Monday. Rose was extremely excited, she has been wanting to find a weapon partner for some time now. I was sitting next to rose, listening to jazz on my iPod trying desperately to drowned out the noise of my own thoughts.

After about 15 minutes of waiting wes finally found us, "Ah! there you are... But where is quinn?" I chuckled slightly and then walked up to wes. "Oi, I'm right in front of you."

"Quinn? Is that really you?" he started to laugh. "I didn't even recognize you, when did you decided to dye your hair?"

"It's just a temporary dye and I got it from the store yesterday, and I put it in my hair this morning." I had gotten a a deep blood auburn red temporary dye for my hair, it would wash out within a few days. I just couldn't stand the thought of truly dying my hair, it would feel like I was locking myself away. "I haven't decided yet if I want to let soul know about my existence."

He smiled at me, "But quinn what about mia, she does have a few features of his, like his teeth and the tips of her hair are white."

"I don't know how I feel about our father either at the moment, but if I were to get questioned about my hair I can just say I dyed it." Mia shrugged.

Wes being as easy going as ever just laughed at us, "I was just curious. Now how about we get going, I'm sure that you are all tired from your trip."

Mom smiled at us, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her smile would always seem forced when ever our eyes would meet... Rose came over and grabbed my hand, "come on you guys, I wanna see our new house!" Just outside the baggage claim waiting for us was a long black limo, wes led us over to a big white van that was waiting behind it.

"You guys can put your bags in here, this van will follow us to your new house in death city." We all tossed our bags into the van and then stumbled into the back of the limo. Mom, wes and dean slid into the long seat along the side of the limo, Mia slid in, next I pilled in followed by rose. We had the seats along the back of the limo. The ride passed by in quiet only snores and hushed whispers could be heard.

Wes, mom and dean were talking about something involving work at the DWMA, Mia was asleep against my shoulder, and rose was laying on my lap. I saw wes glancing over at me, he smiled when he saw me being smothered by my little sisters, so uncool. The car ride lasted about an hour, we pulled up in front of a tan two story house. I was able to wake mia, but rose on the other hand, she is impossible to wake up once asleep. I didn't want to fight to wake her up, I decided to just carry her inside.

When I managed to wriggle out of the back of the limo with rose, we were greeted by our grandfather, and all of moms old friends. Aunt tsubaki ran up to mom, she almost broke mom in half. If I hadn't known better I would have said that it was Black star that had mom in a death grip. "Maka! It's been so long! How are you?"

"Hey tsu! I missed you so much. I'm doing pretty good how are you?"

"I'm doing okay, and did you know Sakura just started the academy this past fall?"

"Really? She and rose might be in the same class then. Quinn, Mia and rose are all starting classes on Monday."

Uncle black star was as loud as always, "Our godly daughter will soon become a death scythe and out shine everybody else!"

Dean started to chuckle at black star's comment, which did not go unnoticed. "What's so funny huh dean?"

"Quinn has already out shinned most of the kids at the DWMA, he collected his one witch spirit years ago..." Dean paused in his gloating to look at me, He knew I didn't like to talk bout that incandescent. "And he already has, 67 pre-kishin souls."

I interjected before black star or anyone else could speak. "Actually... um dean, I've now collected 75 pre-kishin souls."

Aunt liz whistled, I suspect that she was going to say something about the souls I had collected. That is until she noticed my hair. "Quinn!? Is that really you? What happened to your hair?"

"It's nothing, just some temporary hair dye. I wanted a change for death city."

Good old professor stein just had to state the obvious, and make things a bit uncomfortable. "More like you didn't want a certain white haired someone to know about your lineage."

Tsubaki frowned at what stein had said, "Quinn.." My feelings toward my so called father were no secret. And I really hated the look of pity it would sometimes cause me to get.

"I just don't know if I want to him to know yet. So I decided to dye my hair." I shrugged it off, "No big deal."

"Hey they just got here lets give them a moment to breath, it's fine for quinn and mia to take some time to figure out how they feel about soul." Liz stated Kid was about to say something but he ended up having yet another symmetry attack over death only knows what, Liz went to comfort him and patti was laughing wildly on the ground. We had just started to make our way inside with everyone slowly following behind us when all of a sudden grandpa, who could no longer wait patiently for mom to make her way over to him, pounced on her. "My darling maka! At last your home, I missed you so much and the kids too of course!"

He had started blubbering to mom and dean about how we had stayed away for so long. Mia and wes thankfully grabbed mine and rose's luggage. Dean made his way over to us, "I know you three are tired" He laughed seeing how rose was drooling on my shoulder. "You can go pick out your rooms, your mom and I are going to talk with everyone for a while."

Mia and I nodded at him before we made our way up stairs to pick out our rooms. Grandpa spirit had been coming over with wes to start getting the house set up for us. Mia was pulling her suit case along as we explored the up stairs, Mia loved the outdoors, so wes and grandpa had painted part of her room an off white. The remaining two walls had become a breath taking mural, Of a forest and stream. It looked like her room was located in the forest.

Mia Headed back down stairs to grab Rose's suit cases while I took rose to her room. Rose's room had been painted in a soft warm light purple color. I dropped rose off in a room, and mia soon brought up roses luggage. I smiled at roses sleeping form on her bed, she would love her room, this color fitted her personality. Mia went back to her room after we bid each other good night. I then made my way back down stairs to grab suit luggage, I wanted to find my room and get some sleep.

I grabbed my bags and started to make my way over to the stair case again, when uncle wes called me over to him. "Quinn, I have something I think you may wanna see." He lead me down a set of stairs to the basement. Upon entered the basement we were greeted by a small tan room, with a small beige chase lounge couch sitting in front of a flat screen TV, and along the wall was a grand piano keyboard.

I like the way the room felt, it was small but homey, "Wow, what I wouldn't give to have a space like this for myself." Wes smiled at me, and waved for me to follow him once again. "I thought this room would be best for you." Wes said as he opened a tan door. It led to a large bedroom with gray walls, along one of the walls was a full sized bed already made up in charcoal colored sheets, on the other side of the bedroom was a full bath room with a shower and everything.

"I spoke with your mother, she said that you had been spending quite a bit of time in your room away from your sisters. After some slight convincing from dean and myself she agreed to let you have the whole basement. Of course you will need to let your sisters come down here from time to time, but if you are writing your music or if you really just need some time to your self, you'll now have the space to do so."

I had a hard time finding my word for a few moments. "Why would you go through all this trouble for me alone? What about mia and rose?"

He took a deep breath, "It wasn't any trouble quinn, But like I said, the sitting room out there is for you and the girls. It will give you somewhere to go to relax. However being that the sitting room is attached to your room, you will have a bit more of a say on when it gets used."

"Oh, so if I want to sleep I can tell rose and mia to get out of the little sitting room, that's pretty cool. I used to have to listen to them constantly fighting with each other when all of our rooms were on the same floor..." Wes smiled knowingly at me and turned to leave. "Well, I'm glad you like it, I'll let you get some rest g'night quinn."

"Night." I flopped down on my new bed... 'maybe the move won't be to bad, I mean what were the odds of me running into _HIM?'_

 **AN: Again, thank you all for being patient with me, I feel horrible with this delayed post. I will do better in the future, But I do hope this chapter helped make up for the lateness... Spoiler alert! - for those of you who have been wondering about soul and lisa, and the pregnancy wait no longer! The next chapter will hopefully explain everything.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys some family stuff came up so I don't know if I will be posting tonight, but I will tomorrow for sure if not tonight**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys, I know that I have been pretty much MIA, but I had some stuff happen to me that made me just say f**k the world, and everything in it. I didn't feel up to writing and didn't want to force out crap so I took a short break. I am back and I hope to be able to post as often as I had been.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Hunter's POV**

It had been a long night, I had slept over at my cousin sakura's house. Well slept wouldn't really be the correct way to describe it, we had stayed up until about 3 in the morning.

I dragged my feet through our front door, and slowly made my way into the living room. My father, with his stark white hair and blood red eyes, was lounging on one of the sofa's watching the death bowl game. I plopped down on the couch across from him to tired to care about game.

I could hear clanking and banging from the kitchen, it must be drake digging through the fridge looking for something to eat. Dad sat up and smiled at me, "Long night? Did you two have fun?"

I yawned and stretched, "Yea, we had a blast but something kinda weird happened last night."

My dad started laughing. "Well you were at your uncle black star's, I would be worried if he didn't do something weird."

"But it wasn't just uncle black star this time, both he and aunt tsubaki took off suddenly. And they didn't return until very late in the evening."

My father frowned in confusion, "Did they happen to mention where they ran off to once they got back?"

I shook my head, "Sakura and I were in her room getting ready for bed by the time they got back, but I think that I heard tsubaki say something about a old friend finally being back. As well as something about how spirit was blubbering more than expected."

Drake walked in eating a sandwich and drinking a death dew. He plopped down on the couch next to me. "I heard something about that from Phil and mike earlier to day. Apparently their parents were out late as well and with the same person."

"Did mike or Phil happen to say anything else about it?" I asked, drake chugged the rest of his drink before answering.

"Yea, apparently some really old friend of theirs finally moved back to town, they all went to go see her. And she apparently has kids, that will be going to school with us at the DWMA starting tomorrow."

Dad stuttered slightly, "D-did mike or phil happen to mention what the old friend's name was?"

Drake shrugged, "I think it started with 'n' or maybe it started with 'm'."

"Wa..." dad took a shaky breath, "was her name maka?" Drake nodded, "yea sounds bout right."

I was suddenly wide awake, "Wait dad, you know her?"

"Yes, hunter I knew her. She was my first miester, she is the one who turned me into a death scythe."

"She was your what?! How could you never tell us?"

"Calm down hunter, I don't see what the big deal is. So what if dad had another partner before miss mary." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down drake, this is maka ablarn we are talking about. She is the daughter of death scythe, spirit albarn. She was a master miester and is now one of the most powerful death scythes' herself." I turned to my dad, "What in deaths name possessed you to lose a partner as powerful as her dad?"

He took a ragged breath, "It's a long story hunter, Maka was my closest friend at one point in time, but we were young and stupid. Eventually our partnership and friendship ended up falling apart. I partnered up with mary, and maka left town, It has been years sense I've seen or heard from her."

I know its not my place to ask about my fathers past like this but I was just to curious to contain myself. "How did your partnership fall apart? I mean didn't you say that the 2 of you had been close?"

Drake slapped my shoulder before our dad could answer, "Hunter maybe dad had a good reason for not telling us, don't pry into his past like that!"

I frowned, when I saw the pained expression on dad's face, "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to be nosy." I felt horrible, it was clear that dad's memories of maka still hurt him.

"It's only natural that you'd be curious about maka and our partnership, I'll tell you about some of our missions some time." I smiled up at him, then turned to drake.

"Hey didn't you say something about there being new students at school tomorrow?" Drake nodded at me.

"Yea, and apparently one of them is already pretty powerful. But that'a probably just roomers."

I got up, wanting to go to sleep, "I'm gonna head up to my room early, I'm beat. And dad do you think you could give us a ride to school early tomorrow?"

My dad looked over at me a little puzzled, "I don't see why not but, is there any special reason why you wanna go early?"

"I want to meet the new kids, and the best time to do so will be in the morning."

"Ugh, So uncool hunter. Making me get up early just so you can size up the new kids before school." Drake was like me and our dad, he hated going to school but, he was even worse at getting up in the morning than our dad used to be. We would constantly hear stories about how mary and mom would have to literally drag him out of bed in the mornings.

"Please drake, I'll make it up to you I promise." He smirked at me, "I guess I can do this for you sis, but... you have to cook dinner all this week, Sound good?"

I groaned inwardly, drake knows how much I hate cooking. Well it's not even so much that I hate to cook it's that I got our dad's cooking skills. I have literally burnt water before, don't ask me how I managed it, we are still trying to figure it out ourselves. "Fine, but no complaining about the taste, got it?!"

"Yea, Yea" Drake got up and headed to the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in about half hour, so why don't you just take a shower, that way you won't pass out before it's done."

"Fine, I'll be out in a bit." I called out over my shoulder at him. As the hot water rinsed my cherry blossom shampoo out of my hair, I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow, this would have to be the first time I was excited to go to school.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Quinn was walking toward the death room, he was looking for mia and rose. They had run off ahead of him all exited to see the school. There was to be a meeting this morning and quinn thought maybe the girls had gone to find their mother. He was about half way down the scythe arched hall way when he ran into the one person he had been hoping to avoid. Wanting to be just another face in the crowd, he tried rushed past soul.

Soul was lost in deep thought about possibly seeing maka again after all this time, that he hadn't noticed the strange red haired boy rushing past him, until they had bumped into one another. Soul snapped out of his thoughts and made a grab for the red heads arm "Hey kid where do you think your going?"

Quinn quickly shoved souls hand away, "keep your hands off me, old man!" he turned and ran the rest of the way to the death room. Once inside quinn went straight up to dean and maka, "Hey mom, dean have either of you seen mia or rose? They ran off in the halls and I'm having a hard time finding them, also I thought you should know that _he_ is just about to the death room.

Dean wrapped an arm protectively around maka's waist and she smiled at quinn. "Thank you for telling us quinn, and no we haven't seen your sisters. Perhaps they went outside, if we see them I'll tell them to head to the front steps to find you."

Quinn nodded at his mother and took off toward the door, he passed soul yet again as he left. Quinn sneered at soul, but kept on toward the front stairs. Stein walked up to maka and dean, "So it looks like you finally told them about their father."

"yes, they both questioned me about it a few years ago, quinn is having a harder time with it than mia." Stein nodded at her. "Makes sense all things considered, but don't you think that it's about time for them to really meet soul?"

Dean laughed at steins comment, "They do know him stein, her old missions had been their favorite bed time stories. They have heard just about all of them, and they idolized her old partner. It wasn't until recently that quinn and the mia learned the truth."

It was then that soul found his way into the death room, "sorry about being late lord death, drake and hunter wanted me to bring them early so they could meet the new kids. Although they took their time getting ready, then to top it all off some red haired brat almost picked a fight with me in the hall."

Maka frowned at his last comment, but dean, her father, stein, Kidd and a few others all laughed at him. "What?" Soul asked "Did I miss something funny?"

"Yes you did, however I wouldn't call it funny." Maka stated.

"And do I know you?" Maka stiffened, and dean pulled her tighter to his side. "You should." Dean said with a hard voice.

"Dean! Enough, please." Maka scolded, before soul had a chance to retort. Dean nodded at her, and whispered a hushed "Sorry."

"Heya, hi, how ya doin'?" Lord death popped up in his mirror happy and eager as always, "Now then, as I'm sure you are all aware, the witch and pre- kishin threat has been steadily growing the past few years. The number of death scythes have also grown a bit, but as an added precaution I will be partnering you off in groups of 3-4."

Lord death started to pair everyone off, "I'll have spirit stay with me. Soul to my knowledge you and mary have fallen out of sync, have you found a new partner?"

Maka gasped silently at the new information about soul, He glanced at the strange girl before turning to answer lord death. "Sadly no I haven't found anyone I would be able to match wavelengths well enough with, but I have gotten quite good at solo combat."

Lord death nodded at soul, "Be that as it may, soul I want you to have back up while out on missions. I think I found a team you will be able to resonate with." Lord death then turned to maka and dean.

The dark haired miester caught on very quickly as to what lord death was planning. He looked down at his partner who, was staring at the white haired weapon with wide eyes. Maka had put two and two together just about as quickly as dean had, "No I- lord death, please... I"

Maka trailed off while trying to collect her thoughts, spirit looked sadly at his daughter. He knew that she would eventually accept lord death's request. Dean rubbed her back soothingly while she tried to make sense of what lord death was planning. "Lord death, Why? You know about what happened, please."

Soul was watching the young death scythe plead with lord death, he turned to her miester. "Um, Dean was it? Do you mind we asking why the both of you are getting upset?"

Dean snorted at soul, "You really are an idiot, aren't you soul eater evans? Tell me soul, how easy was it for you... How could you honestly forget yo-" he had been cut off by maka. "Dean! No not like this..." Dean and soul were glaring daggers at each other, "Fine..."

Lord death took a deep breath, "I understand the situation perfectly. However the two of you need the extra back up and if need be, she can wheeled him flawlessly. What would happen to the two of you if dean were to get hurt? Because of the situation you will be faced with, I will not send your team out until the three of you are comfortable interchanging with one another."

Lord death looked directly at the blond weapon, "I am sorry Maka but please trust me this is for the best, I need you and soul to team up once again."

 **AN: Thank you all the patients and for understanding I had to work some things out but I am back :) I hope this chapter made up for the wait. As always please comment and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I love reading all of your comments, a lot of them make my die laughing! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Soul's POV**

 _'Maka?! That's maka?!'_ The girl standing in front of me was not the same maka I remembered from when we were younger. She had grown, and I don't just mean in height. Her long slender legs I used to love were just as long but were now delicately toned, her once small and flat frame now had heavenly curves on her hips and bust. Her long hair was no longer in pigtails it genitally flowed down to her mid-back. It was no longer a dusty ash blond, now it had more of a warm caramel bond tone to it and her bangs feathered over the left side of her face slightly obscuring one of her beautiful emerald green eyes.

She glanced at me but quickly turned away from me once she saw me staring at her. She looked back up to the man she was standing next to, "Dean...". He looked down at her and so much was being communicated between them in their silence. I hated the way she was looking at him, it was the way she used to look at me, with determination, understanding, faith, trust and affection?

Lord death who had been quiet gauging our responses finally spoke, "Maka, don't you think it's time he-" Maka quickly cut him off, "No! Please lord death, besides it is no longer up to me." ' _Who was the he lord death spoke of? And time he what?' _I had the sneaking suspicion that I was the only one out of the loop here.

"Please don't do this lord death, how would I be able to protect her and watch her back while she wields someone else?" I did not like the way this dean guy pulled maka closer to his side. But the guy did have a point, if she and I teamed up he would be dead weight.

Lord death slightly bounced in place, "I'm not breaking up your partnership with maka, Dean. You will be her primary partner, as soul pointed out he has gotten quite skilled fighting solo. The three of you will mainly be a resonance team, however, there may be times when she will need to wield him."

Lord death turned to look directly at maka, "So maka, will you reforge your partnership with soul for me?"

What was lord death thinking maka would never want to be partnered up with me again, not after what happened between us. She looked over at me but quickly turned away when she saw me looking her way.

She took a shaky breath, an old habit of hers, to help settle her self. "Lord death, if you remember our soul wavelengths fell out of sync. I almost caused others of my old team to get hurt because I was no longer able to wield him."

"I remember maka, however as I said before your team would not be going on missions until all three of you are able to resonate strongly with each other. If you accept to being soul's partner again, you and he will have to rebuild your connection like before."

"Your forgetting something important, lord death." Lord death tilted his head to the side. "Oh? What would that be maka?"

She took another deep breath, "How soul feels about this! I'm fairly certain that he would prefer not to reforge our partnership. And I would prefer not to be a burden." It was then that I realized she must be thinking about the last conversation we had, when I told her that we were a mistake... I was lost in our past. ' _Did she think that I still hated her?' 'She must hate me, how can lord death think that she would ever let me protect her_ again.'

I didn't notice lord death speaking to me, until Kidd elbowed me. "As I was saying... Soul would you be willing to partner up with maka again? Or do you have concerns?" I was silent for a moment, I then walked straight up to maka. Dean stepped in front of her, "I Need to speak with maka, not you."

Dean was staring me down, refusing to move until maka spoke from behind him. "Dean, it's alright." Dean turned to look at her before moving to stand beside her, I couldn't help but the smirk that grew on my face. Even now that she is a weapon, maka is still the dominant one of the partnership.

Before we had both been about the same height, now if I wanted to make eye contact with her I had to lower my head slightly. "Maka... I leave this decision up to you, if you think we can make it work, if you think we can get past our past then I'm in." Dean was holding her hand, I didn't like how her fingers were interlaced with his.

She was staring up at me with her wide green eyes, I would have gotten lost in her eyes had lord death not chosen that moment to draw her attention away from me. I reluctantly backed away from her while lord death spoke. "So maka, it seems the choice is yours... can you do this for us?"

Maka squared her shoulders, "As long as we are able to resonate, I will do it." I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Oh I am very pleased to hear that maka, soul. We will talk in a bit about your training schedule."

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I was sitting outside the school on the steps relaxing, or at least trying to. "Quinn! Quinn?!" I shot up and took off in the direction I heard Rose's voice come from. I could sense that something dark and wrong was coming from the same direction that roses scream had.

I burst through a set of double doors that lead to a long balcony. "Mia!? Rose!?" Rose and was wielding mia, but their resonance was to weak to do much good against the 2 pre-kishians they were trying to fight off. On the ground behind rose was a girl with short light brown hair, and a boy with darker brown hair, and dirty red eyes. The boy was holding the girl protectively and trying to fend off an attack from yet another kishin.

"Shit!" I ran up to Kishin that had the kid on the ground pinned down. I launched it a good several feet away with a solid kick. "Can you stand?" I called out to the boy, behind me. "Yea, aren't you going to need help?"

I shook my head, "None that you can give me right now, take that girl with you and get my mom and her partner in the death room, her name is maka albarn, I can hold them off until then." The boy hesitated while I turned my arm into a blade and cut the kishin I had kicked in half. "Just go kid!" After another second he grabbed the girl and ran off toward the death room.

I swallowed the red soul and then turned to the kishins rose was fighting. "Rose duck!" She was busy fending off the two kishins in front of her that she didn't see or sense the one that came up behind her. She got flung across the balcony, I was barley able to catch her before we both got hurled into the wall. I smashed the back of my head against the wall, and she was out cold, but I don't think she was hurt. "Mia take rose inside, now!"

"Get real quinn, I can help you our resonance is stronger than mine with rose." She was still in her weapon form, I picked her up and shot the kishin that was blocking the door with an arrow made with my soul wavelength. "There you helped me! Now go, I need you to get rose help and I need you to get to safety mia." She started to protest with me but I cut her off. "Mia that guy that was here is getting me help. But I can't fight when I'm worried about you and rose. Now go!" She grabbed rose and ran inside. "Finally."

From what I could tell there was only the two kishins in front of me and the one still lying in wait. "Now then, why don't we get your friend over there to come out and join the party." Both of the pre-kishins that were in front of me, hissed at me the first one launched its self at me I dodged and stabbed it in the shoulder with my blade. I had been trying to cut it's neck but he was more skilled than his friends, and he dodged the worst of my attack.

I was to busy exchanging blows with the piece of shit in front of me that I wasn't able to dodge the attack from behind. I got knocked into the wall again, "Damn it I am not going to let you corner me!" I shouted. Before he could make a grab for my neck, I brought my knee up jabbed it right into his gut. He only stumbled for a moment but it was long enough for me to get my blade around his neck and finish him off.

I turned my attention to the next kishin, he started to charge at me. My head was killing me but I prepared myself to dodge, or block it's attack. This Kisins fingers were like blades, and he was swinging his arms wildly trying to strike at me how ever he could. I blocked with my right arm but he cut up my shoulder a little bit before I was able to stab him in the stomach with my other bladed hand.

I was not looking forward to fighting this last kishin, He started to charge at me when he saw I had taken down yet another kishin. Then all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks, out of nowhere a brilliantly bright silver scythe was torn through his chest. Soon all that was left of him was a floating red soul.

I slide down the wall to sit down, My mom materialized beside me from her weapon form. "Quinn! Are you alright? What happened?" She was frantic, although I can't say I could blame her I was the same way when I heard rose scream.

"I'm alright mom really, How is rose? and that other girl? And as for what happened I would like to know that as well, one minute I'm sitting on the steps out front the next I hear rose scream for me, then I ended up fending off like 4 of those things."

"Quinn!" I heard rose calling out for me. "I stood just in time to catch her in my arms. "Hey munchkin, how's your head? You were our cold when I had Mia take you inside." She hugged me close. I'm fine what about you? Your bleeding?" Mia and dean were standing behind mom while she looked me over. "We should take you to go see stein quinn, your cut doesn't look to serious but he should clean it."

I sighed, "I'm okay, I'll go get patched up once I check on that girl and the boy I sent in before rose and mia." My mom gave me a annoyed look, "Mom I promise I'm okay." Rose was still attached to my waist.

"Mom?" It was only then that I noticed our audience, my _father._ There were a few others from the death room, but he had been the one that spoke.

"Yes soul, this is my son quinn." I stared at my mom, What was she talking to him for?


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: hopefully things are starting to pick up in the story... I trying to write a bit more frequently. I love seeing all of your comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Quinn's POV**

I didn't like how familiar he was being with mom. "I didn't realize..." He trailed off, not bothering to finish the thought.

"Didn't realize what, old man!? That she would have a life after you? That she would find someone new to trust?" That caught his attention. I glared at him as I watched him drag his eyes away from my mom.

He looked me over and I could imagine what it was he saw. A young boy who didn't have a single one of his mothers fetchers. My now red spiky hair, my red eyes and sharp teeth, would all tell him that I took after my father.

We stared each other down, for a moment before he turned back to face my mom. "Ugh, so uncool maka, I for sure thought that you would have taught any kids you had better manors than this." He smirked, clearly trying to play off my bringing up their past..

I laughed at him before my mom, and dean could respond. "I guess I took after my father, more than I had originally thought." Dean got a slight chuckle out of that but, I regretted the words as they were leaving my lips. I could see how it upset my mother, I turned to her about to apologize when _he_ just had to re-open his mouth.

"Oh? Then am I to assume you learned your bad manors from dean?"

"No you damn bastard! Dean was there for me and my mom when my good for nothing father left us! Dean is a true father to me and to my sisters! My so called father is none of your concern!"

"Then why bring your father up if he is none of my concern?" This guy really can't shut his fat mouth, can he?

"You know soul, it was probably your arrogant attitude that reminded quinn of his father." Dean called out, apparently trying and failing to defuse the growing tension.

I could feel my black blood boiling I wanted so badly to just let it take over, to lose my self to its rage and power. But I could feel Rose's grip around my waist tighten, as if she was trying to somehow keep me grounded. "Quinn?" I looked down at her, she had this un-canning ability to sense when my rage would start to get out of hand.

"Maka-Chop!" Mom slammed a book down on deans skull and then chucked one into soul's. I had a sinking suspicion that I would have a book shaped dent in my skull as well, had I not been hurt from my fight.

"Dean! Soul! That is quite enough," She then turned to me, and to my surprise she didn't look mad, she looked some what hurt. ' _Way to go quinn, you really are your fathers son! All you ever so is cause your mom pain.'_

"Quinn, Rose I want you both to go see stein now. Quinn you were hurt protecting your sisters and the other kids as well, and rose if I'm not mistaken you were unconscious when mia brought you inside. So mind explaining to me why you are not down at the nurses office getting looked at right now?!"

Rose opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but quickly shut it again. She wobbled slightly on her feet at my side, I picked rose up and cradled her in my arms, the extra weight irritated my shoulder but I didn't care. I paused next to mom on my way out the door. "I'm sorry mom, everything is my fault... sorry"

I knew that she, and dean heard me, and by the looks mom and dean exchanged I knew that they understood the double meaning in my words. Once we were in the hall headed toward the nurses office rose started to squirm in my arms. "Quinn, you can put me down now, I know your shoulder must be killing you."

I let her down and we walked in silence for a few short minutes. "Your wrong Quinn,"

"Wrong about what? I don't quite follow..."

She sighed at me before answering. "You know mom and dad aren't the only ones who caught on to your double meaning apology. Quinn you need to stop thinking about yourself this way. You are not the reason behind mom's pain."

"She's right quinn." Rose just about jumped out of her shoes, but I had sensed that mia was slowly sneaking up on us. "Nice try mia, and you guys don't understand."

"Quinn, he's my dad too! How do I not understand?"

I rolled my eyes at mia, and began to walk again. "We've been over this mia, you are practically a spinning image of mom, you even have her temper. But me... I am pratically his twin in just about every way."

"Don't be ridiculous quinn, you inherited moms temper too." She smirked at me, showing off her sharp teeth.

"Mia is right quinn, you defiantly have moms temper, and you also got her over protectiveness."

I smirked at them, "I'm not overprotective, you two just like to get into trouble and I'm normally the one who has to get you out of it."

"Us trouble? In your dreams quinn." Mia jumped onto my back, I chuckled trying to control my wince. Mia had jerked my shoulder. "More like my nightmares."

"Hey!" she playfully slapped me on the top of my head and then jumped off my back. I smirked at her and rose, who was giggling at the two of us.

"Thanks" I didn't need to explain it to them, both rose and mia smiled in understanding.

"Any time bro, now lets get stein to look at you, I know your shoulder is bugging you more than your letting on about."

I shook my head at mia, "I swear sometimes you creep me out with your twin telepathy shit."

Mia grinned at me, "you have your music and your strength, I have my smarts and twin telepathy powers."

* * *

We finally got to the nurses office, only to find it empty. With the exception of the two kids I saved earlier, at least the girl was awake now.

I walked over to them, "Hey do either of you know where professor stein is?" The boy with brown hair and red eyes looked at me funny, "What?"

"Your, okay!? Dude, I thought you were a goner." Mia and rose started to chuckle, I cleared my throat to try and get them to behave. I mean hell I didn't expect this kid to know who I was, or to even consider that I could handle myself around pre-kishins. "Um, did I say something funny?"

"Nah, it's not you kid, it's me. My sisters know what I can do so the thought of me getting hurt is kinda funny to them."

"My name is drake and the uncool one behind me is Hunter." Drake paused for a moment to take in my fetchers, before he turning to rose and mia to compare their Fetchers to mine. "Your sisters? You mean theses two? Are you sure they are your sisters, you look nothing alike."

Mia started to laugh, "Drake I told you that I had a twin brother, and you of all people should know that twins don't always look alike."

I turned to mia and rose, "Wait you know these guys? I had thought that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and they had arrived before me to maybe help."

Mia shrugged, "rose and I had been looking for you when we ended up on the balcony and that's where we ran into drake and hunter. We talked for a bit and then out of what seemed like nowhere the pre-kishins attacked and well you know the rest."

But what I want to know, is why have the pre-kishins been banding together, also what drew them here? It's practically suicide for them to attack the academy, and normally they are solo hunters which makes dealing with them much easier. Was the academy the target or were they after-. My train of thought has been interrupted by the girl hunter.

"are you wearing contacts?" I raised an eyebrow at her question, "Um, no.. Why?"

"Hunter! That's such a uncool thing to ask!" Drake was trying to scold the girl who was still staring up at my face, but she just waved him off.

"Um, hunter? Why are you studying my brothers face?" Rose who had been quiet at my side spoke. I noticed hunter's cheeks slightly flush as she averted her eyes to rose's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare like that, its just that I haven't seen anyone with red eyes like that..." I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"You do own a mirror right? Your eyes are red hunter, so are drakes." Drake tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"Not what I meant. Yes me and my brother have red eyes, but they are dingy, a result of our mom's hazel-green eyes mixing with our dads red. But your eyes... they are a bright crimson red, only our dad and our uncle have eyes like that."

"So why does it matter that I have red eyes like your dads? Who is he anyway?"

"Huh? oh I thought we told you our last name, sorry about that." She smiled up at me. "My full name is hunter evans, and that's my twin brother drake evans. Our dad is none other than death scythe Soul eater evans."

Great just what I needed another sister to baby sit... And to top it off I have a brother who was raised by our bastard of a father, that means he will probably be just as lazy and careless as the old man. Just great!

I did my best to keep my face as blank and expressionless as possible. Hunter was still smiling, she looked like she was proud to have soul as a father. Drake was studying our reactions and I'm guessing that rose's worried, and mia's 'I couldn't care less' expressions were a bit of a shock to them.

Hunter's smile fell slightly, there was a long awkward silence that just hung in the air between us. That is until drake cleared his throat. "You guys do know who death scythe soul eater is right? I mean, normally when ever we tell someone who we are we get jumped with hundreds of questions about our dad."

I took a deep breath, "Yea we know who the old man is... Our mom, master meister, and now death scythe Maka albarn was the one who turned your dead into a death scythe."

I interlaced my fingers behind my head and just waited for the information I just gave them to hit home, it didn't take too long. "Wait so your maka's kids? And you know about our parents old partnership? Do you know any details? Did your mom tell you anything about their missions? Do you know why-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Slow down, one question at a time." Ugh so uncool, it was like drake and hunter had one brain to share between two mouths. Once hunter finished asking a question drake would jump in and ask one, then as soon as he finished speaking hunter would spit out another.

Mia gave our clueless siblings a small smile and then began to answer questions. "Like quinn said one at a time, firstly, yes we are maka's children Quinn, rose and myself. Secondly, yes we know all about their partnership. Our mom told us just about everything, When we were little she would tell us these amazing stories about a young talented meister and her strong and brave weapon partner."

The small smile mia had on her face faltered as she continued to explain. "It wasn't until later that we realized the stories were real, we eventually got our mom to tell us about how she and your dad disband and about why she left death city."

"would you tell us what happened? We asked our dad but he just got really quiet." Hunter asked. "Actually I think that is something your dad should tell you."

"Mia are you sure that is a good idea? I mean I think that they should know what the old man did." Mia gave me a 'Shut up or else' look. Drake snorted at our silent exchange.

"What did our dad leave your mom because she was holding him back or something? I bet he needed to find a better partner, one that could sync up with his soul wavelength, one that wasn't wea-"

I morphed my arm into a scythe blade, "Go ahead and finish that sentence if you don't mind losing a few body parts." Drake slowly backed up until he was up against a wall of the nurses office. "Wha-!? Dude, quinn, chill! What's your problem!?"

"My problem right this second is you drake, your acting just like your father and that is **not** a complement. He didn't leave my mom to find a better partner, he betrayed her trust! He failed to do his job as weapon! His meister needed him and he turned his back on her! She was forced out of their partnership, and out of her resonance group! That is what your ' _amazing'_ father did to disband our parents partnership."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Quinn's POV**

"That's a lie!" Drake apparently forgot about my scythe blade being pointed at his neck, "You just moved here so don't pretend like you know anything about our dad! He would never abandon anyone, especially if that person was on his team!"

I withdrew my blade and grabbed the front of his shirt, "You don't believe me? Fine, you just met me, but how about you ask you father about why he caused them to disband. And when he refused to answer you again, you can ask Wes."

"Quinn! that's enough let him go!" Mia grabbed my arm and tried to pull me off our bother. He was silent and I eventually let him go.

"Ho.. how do you know our uncle Wes? And why would he know anything about it?" Shit I hadn't meant to let it slip that we knew Wes... but before I could say anything about it we were interrupted by professor stein falling flat on his back in the small space between me and drake.

Rose, Mia and I were semi shocked, don't get me wrong we have seen Stein fall with his chair before. But this time there was no ledge for his wheels to get caught on.

He was still laying on the ground when he addressed us. "Drake, hunter, I already looked you over, and the bell is going to ring shortly, with that being said I suggest that you head to class."

He then turned to me, not bothering to wait for their response. "Now Mia, as I understand it you were unharmed in the attack earlier. So that would just leave you two, Rose, Quinn have a seat on that bed." He pointed to a thin mattress that was sitting in front of a window, as he got back into his chair.

He moved so that he was sitting in front of me, "Now lets take a lo-" I cut him off, "No, I'm alright professor really rose got hit pretty hard though, she should be first." He rolled his eyes at me, and mumbled something that sounded like ' _should have known_ ' under his breath. He then moved to be in front of Rose.

"So Rose, how are you feeling? Headache? Blurred vision? Anything out of the ordinary?" Stein was shinning a light in both of her eyes, "No, Professor Stein, I feel fine."

I crossed my arms over my chest, while giving her the ' _do you want to tell him, or should I'_ look. She tried to use her puppy dog eyes on me, sorry Rose your health comes first. "Actually Stein, I don't know how much of this is from being tired, but Rose was wobbly on her feet before we came here."

"Hmmmmm, it could have been from her over exerting herself. Tell me rose have you fought like at before today?" She shook her head. "Quinn and Mia let me practice with them but I've never been up against a Kishin like that. If we ran across one while we were training Quinn and Mia would take care of it."

Stein had been feeling the sides and back of roses head while she talked. When he pressed on the back right side of her head Rose slightly winced. "Well you seem to have a slight bump, but I don't think you have a concussion. However just to be on the safe side I'm going to have you excused from training today. I want you to put some ice on the bump until class starts, and if you start feeling dizzy let me know and we will have you come lay down." Rose frowned but nodded.

She is such a tomboy, poor thing having to miss her favorite class. Stein turned to pull together an ice bag, I smiled at her but she glared and stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled at her, when Stein handed her the ice I turned to Mia. "Hey, can you walk Rose to her class? The bell is going to ring soon and I just need him to clean my cut. I'll meet you in class." Mia stared at me for a moment but then nodded.

"Come on Rose, we should get going to class." Mia called out to Rose from the door way.

"What about Quinn?" Rose said looking back at me, "I just need to get cleaned up real quick, but you don't wanna be late on your first day right? Go ahead, I'll be fine." I smiled at her again. This time she grinned at me and left with mia.

"You can't protect them forever you know. They will find partners, they will go on missions, and eventually for one reason or another they will get hurt. You won't always be there Quinn, what happens when you find a partner of your own? Will you neglect your meister to be by your sisters sides?"

I took a deep breath, "I know, your right I won't always be there but.. For now at least I can be and will be." He sighed at me.

"So then I take it that Rose still hasn't seen it?" I kept my eyes down while I shook my head. Stein put his hand on top of my head and some how managed to make my spiky mess of hair more messy. "Alright then, Lets take a look at your shoulder, and if I'm not mistaken, I heard that you got slammed into the wall yourself."

I eased out of my shirt, while Stein gathered some supplies to clean and close my wound. I was looking out the window when I heard Stein's shocked intake of breath. I turned toward him and then realized that he hasn't seen my body sense... well it's been a few years, and I had quite a few more scars covering my arms and a few more on my back. Oddly enough my chest was virtually unscathed. To his credit he recovered relatively quickly, "Alright let me see your shoulder. Your lucky Quinn, this cut is rather deep and if it weren't for your black blood you could have lost a lot of blood." The bell rang as he started to stitch my shoulder shut.

"That should do it, but you are going to need to take it easy, no training for a while or you could tear your stitches."

I nodded at him, "Thanks Professor. I was just about to leave when he stopped me. "Quinn wait, You'll need a pass for being late and there is something you should know..."

* * *

 _I swear I couldn't catch a break today! What in deaths name did I do to deserve this!?_ I was standing out side my class room looking down at my pass Stein had written for me. I took a deep breath, and walked into my personal hell.

The room was far to quiet for any normal class room. I quickly scanned the room trying to find where Mia was sitting, hopefully I could just go sit next to her without having to be introduced. However to my dismay I found Mia standing next to the teaches desk, did I mention how death was against me today?

"Ah nice of you to join us." I slowly dragged my eyes from Mia to the White heard monster beside her. "I was with Stein, I have pass from him for you."

He simply nodded, "Now that you are here you can join Mia and introduce yourself." I inwardly groaned, unlike my newly found siblings, hated telling others who I was, and who my mom was. People had this annoying habit of prying into my life and my mom's past.

Mia had already given her name before I walked into the class, "So I don't know how far you guys got before I walked in, but my name is Quinn Albarn and Mia is my twin sister."

Pretty much all of the boys in class were starting at Mia, and I was not happy about how they were undressing her with their eye. Mia saw me eyeing her admirers and she grabbed my arm and gave it a quick squeeze.

Soul cleared his throat and addressed the class. "I know that all of you have your questions to ask, so I am going to give you 5 minutes to ask them a few of them. But understand one thing, once the 5 minutes are up you will just have to wait until lunch or after school to ask any further questions." And with that we were left to deal with the impending questions from our new class mates.

A thin girl with light purple hair was the first to have her hand up. "Um I guess you with the purple hair..." I called on her and she smiled at me.

"Hi my name is Morgan, and I was wondering if you were single? " I rolled my eyes at her question, so she was one of those girls. "Quinn!..." Mia whispered a warning at me.

"Uh, If your asking me if I have a meister the answer is no, and if you are asking me if I have a girl friend, the answer is no, I don't have the time."

"You don't have the time? How old are you any way? And what is so important that you are to busy to spend time with some one?" It was a blonde haired girl with midnight blue tips that spoke this time. I didn't even try to hide my groan.

"No I do not have the time to waist right now, both Mia and myself are just about to turn 15, and I have people that I care about that need me, I am in this advanced class, not just because of high test scores, but because I take what I do seriously."

Mia glared at me, "What my brother means to say is that we haven't had the time to be social, with the increasing number of kishin attacks. Until recently Quinn and I had been collecting Kishin souls, so that left us with very little time to do much else."

A boy with black hair jumped up onto the desk before launching himself toward us. He landed right in front of me, "I'll bet you haven't caught any kishin souls. And that the real reason that you don't have any friends is because you were total losers in your old school!"

"Shadow Fire!" A boy with silver hair scolded, "As Quinn already stated, you have to be skilled to get into this class, which means that more than likely what they are saying is true. Now sit down before I put you down." Hhhmm, Maybe this class won't be as bad as I originally thought.

Mia glanced at me, it was easy to see that she was as bored with show and tell as I was. "Well, if that's all of your questions.." Mia began, but was quickly interrupted.

It was that Morgan girl again. "No wait, please we have a few more questions for you. How many souls have you collected so far?" I had lost count of how many Mia had collected for herself.

I cleared my throat, "Well I lost count of how many Mia has collected but I think between the two of us, we have just over 110..." The room was dead silent.

"That was a pretty good guess Quinn, I have 35 souls." I was about to jump into a conversation with Mia, ignoring the looks we were getting when the load mouth stood up to shout his question.

"Wait, I thought that Mia was a Meister... If she is a weapon how have you guys been able to fight the pre-kishins?"

"When we first started to hunt pre-kishins, one of us would act as the meister. Of course we had our mom with us on our first few hunt's just until we had gotten the hang of it ourselves. I had been wielding Mia a lot in the beginning..." I trailed off, lost in our past. Mia continued explaining from where I had left off.

"Eventually, we switched to me acting as meister and Quinn being the weapon. We never really got around to switching rolls again, and that's why Quinn now has... How many kishin souls do you have again? 68? 70?" I smirked at her. "Nope now it's 75."

I could see soul staring at us in shock from the corner of my eye, the silver haired boy raised his hand. "Um you with the silver hair."

He smiled at us, "My name is Stan, and I have a few questions for you. The first, what was it that made you switch rolls of meister and weapon? Second, What did you mean when you said, you worked together 'until recently'? Also what are your weapon forms?"

Mia looked over at me and then began to answer Stan's question. "Well I am a Long bow, the arrows are generated with my meisters soul wavelength, and Quinn is a Scythe. Well about a month ago, Quinn started to go out and hunt on his own. And as for your first question, I think we would rather not-"

"No, it's okay Mia. As long as your okay with it we can tell them." Mia turned so that she was fully facing me, her eyes were huge. "Are you sure Quinn? We don't have too..."

I shook my head at her, "Nah, it's fine, as long as your willing to Mia."

"Oh now you have to tell us!" Shouted the annoying blonde.

 **AN: Hey guys, I just the worst with all of the suspense I throw at you huh? LOL I just hope that this chapter made up for the slight wait. As always please feel free to review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey guys just a heads up there will be a Full Metal Alchemist reference in this chapter. If you have seen the brotherhood version or if you have read the manga, you will probably be able to catch it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, nor do I own Full Metal Alchemist.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Soul's Pov**

I was leaning up against the black board, trying to wrap my head round the fact that Maka was back, and that I had 2 of her children in my class. Let alone the fact that we were going to be partners again. I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts, by a sudden high pitched scratchy voice.

"well now you have to tell us!" Jennifer had blurted out, I was impressed with Quinn's and Mia's patients. Hell I'm the teacher and I can barley stand Jennifer on her good days.

Quinn and Mia exchanged a brief look, with Quinn looking quite board and annoyed. "Uh, you with the blond hair, what is your name?" Mia asked.

Looking pleased that she had caught the new kids attention, Jennifer smirked. "My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jen."

Mia squared her shoulders, "Well Jennifer, if you ever find a partner, you will learn that some missions..." Mia paused, and took a deep breath. "There are some missions that you'll prefer to not talk about. The memories could be embarrassing, painful or crippling. Some things may hurt to deep, and you may not be able to openly discuss them. If that ever happens to you I just hope that your peers will be supportive and understanding."

I was stunned, how old did they say they were? Almost 15? What could they have been through that would have caused them to mature so much?

I was once again pulled from my thoughts when Mia cleared her throat. "With that being said Jennifer, please understand this particular battle is sometimes hard for me to share. Quinn hates when I talk about it... that is why I was consoling with him before I decided to tell you."

Quinn's glare was fixed on the back wall. His body was stiff, and he kept his gaze focused on the wall even when Mia looked over at him. Even if Mia hadn't just stated that this was a painful memory for them, it would be clear by Quinn's body language alone.

"As we just stated, when we first started to hunt pre-kishins Quinn would wield me in my weapon form. From time to time we would switch so that I was the miester, but our soul resonance was slightly stronger with me acting as the weapon, so Quinn normally acted as the miester.

Our mission had started out like any other. We arrived in a town called West-bros where our target, Barry the Chopper, had been last spotted there. We where roaming the empty streets in search of him. Barry had this nasty habit of dismantling his victims before he devoured their souls. Which is how he had gotten the nick name of Barry the chopper.

When we finally found him, Barry was busy carving up his latest kill. He was much larger than we had expected him to be. We came up behind him and Quinn shot him with a few of our wavelength arrows. We thought that we had killed him once we heard his scream, but no we only pissed him off while also alerting him to our presence.

There wasn't a mark on him, and he was now charging straight for us. Quinn shot off another arrow at him, but again nothing happened. Barry was swinging around what looked like an over sized meat cleaver. He was so fast, we could hardly dodge his attacks. Quinn was starting to slow down with exhaustion from continuously dodging attack after attack.

After a while of running and dodging attacks, Barry had eventually managed to skim his cleaver across Quinn's right arm. It wasn't quite enough of a blow that you could see bone, but it was a deep slice none the less.

Quinn had also been knocked into the wall next to us, and Barry had us now pinned with our back to the wall. Quinn was barley able to use me to block his next few attacks. I was shouting at Quinn, begging him to switch with me so I could wield him. He refused though, Barry's attacks were to fast to allow us to switch places, not only that but Quinn was barley able to hold off the attacks, and I was weaker than he was. I wouldn't have stood a chance against them.

I don't know if Barry was getting board with us or if he was just getting tired of the fact that we were putting up a fight, But his attacks got faster and stronger. One of the attacks managed to push Quinn on to his knees, and the blade started to dig into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn some how managed to shove Barry away from us. I used that moment of separation to transform back into my human form.

I knelled next to Quinn, I was trying to get him to transform... I was careless and distracted, I didn't notice that Barry was now right behind me. Quinn saw and pulled me out of the way at the last second..."

Mia paused as if trying to find her words, I was studying both Quinn and Mia. The room was dead silent, waiting patiently for one of them to continue with their story. I had expected Mia to be the one to speak, but to my surprise it was Quinn who continued.

"Mia, if your going to tell the story you may as well tell the truth. Yes I saw Barry's attack at the last moment, but I wasn't fast enough to pull Mia out of the way. I was only able to alter where she got hurt... The Cleaver sliced down her back in a straight line just to the left of her spine. If I hadn't been so slow I could have prevented it."

Mia grabbed Quinn's hand and spoke softly. "Quinn, you saved my life. If you hadn't been there, that cleaver would have been embedded inside my skull."

"I was the reason you got hurt in the first place Mia, I'm the oldest I should have been able to protect you."

Mia looked slightly hurt, but mostly annoyed. I could tell that this was an on going argument between them. Mia was about dispute the past with the stubborn red head when Stan cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Um, If you don't mind me asking... What happened after Mia got hit? How did you guys get out of that mess?" Mia squeezed Quinn's hand before speaking.

"Well, I don't remember much. I remember that my back felt hot and wet and then I couldn't feel anything but the pain. I think I blacked out, I can remember hearing Quinn's voice shouting my name, but it quickly became muffled and then the next thing I knew I was in the hospital and Quinn was lying on my bed next to me asleep. I've heard what happened after I lost conciseness but Quinn would be able to tell you better."

I couldn't take my eyes of the the two standing in front of me, Quinn turned and looked into Mia's electric green eyes. It was then that I finally got a good look at Quinn's eyes, They were a deep molten crimson very much like mine are. Strange, I've never really seen someone with eyes so much like mine before. Not even Wes had eyes like mine, his were more like a muddied ruby.

Quinn took a shaky breath, "After Mia got hurt, everything around me moved in slow motion while I knelled there holding her. Her shirt became soaked with blood, I was desperate.

I wasn't even paying attention to Barry I couldn't have cared less about what he was doing or if he was still there or not. After what seemed like a life time of staring at Mia's still form I guess you could call it madness took me over. My blood felt like fire surging through my body, I saw red and everything was moving in fast forward.

I summoned a blade to my arm and used it to block Barry's next attack, I felt this deep overwhelming need to tear him apart, he needed to pay for what he did to Mia. I didn't have a miester, but I didn't care. I let myself get lost in... well like I said before the madness, is the only way I can describe it. Barry and I exchanged blows with each other, and I eventually was able to cut him down.

' _Madness? Blood? That sounds like what happens with me when my black blood takes hold of me... but no, there is no way Quinn has black blood.'_

After I finished him off I ran back to Mia's side trying to get her bleeding to slow down. I didn't even bother to with Barry's soul, our mom, dean and Professor stein found us soon after that.

We didn't find this out until much later once we were in the hospital, but apparently there had been some kind of miscommunication about how strong Barry was, or he had eaten more human soul's than we had originally been aware of. Mom, Dean and Stein had been looking for us. They had heard my screams when Mia got hurt, and came running to help.

Stein was able to slow Mia's bleeding enough so she could be moved to the hospital. I was patched up, and then I stayed by her side until she woke up about 4 days later."

Mia started to chuckle, "As always being overprotective. One of the first things he said to me was, ' _From now on I'm the weapon, and your the Miester.'"_

"We were taught early on by our mom... that the weapon will always protect their miester. Being a weapon means you are prepared to put your life on the line; to give everything, including your life, to protect your miester."

Call me crazy, but for a split second I could have sworn that I saw Quinn looking at me, when he mentioned 'giving everything for your miester'. I shook my head slightly to clear it, ' _seriously soul... you are obviously seeing things.'_

I cleared my throat to bring the rooms attention back to me "Aright class It has been more than 15 minutes. Quinn, Mia please take your seats we need to start today's lesson." All throughout the lesson my eyes kept drifting to the back of the class where Quinn and Mia where seated.

For what seemed like the better part of the day, the same few questions kept running through my mind. ' _Just what have these two been through? How powerful are they? And if dean wasn't their father who was?'_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **AN: Hey guys, I just want to make sure I don't confuse anyone. The last chapter stayed with soul until the end of the day. There is a slight time jump. Just giving you a heads up :) Okay enough delays... on with the story.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Quinn's POV**

 _AAAHHHHHh! Wha-?_ I was startled awake by an ear splitting scream. I was sitting on a cold, damp cement floor. The room was dark and had a musty smell to it.

'Where am I? A cellar? How did I get here?'

 _NNNOOOO! AAAHHHH!_ Who was screaming? I slowly got to my feet and crept along the wall, until my hand grazed along something wooden. I felt around for a handle, hoping the wood in front of me was a door and not some kind of binding or torture device.

I sighed a breath of relief once my roaming fingers found the cool metal handle. The door opened with a subtle creek, I crept forward into to the dim hallway. As I walked I couldn't help but notice that the walls were cluttered with doors. I could hear muffled voices coming from behind one of the doors on my left, as I got closer I noticed that the voice sounded like Mia.

No, it couldn't be Mia... She's safe with rose... I was right outside the door that I had heard the girls voice come from, " _I don't know what your talking about."_ The girl said.

I froze with my hand on the handle, " _Stop lying! You know where the child of profit is!"_ My blood ran cold, I recognized that voice. But how did she find us? If Athena was here then... "Mia!"

The first thing I saw as I burst through the door is Mia tied to a chair in the middle of a small dark room. The walls were made of some kind of stone, and the only source of light was hanging directly over Mia. Despite the situation we were in I couldn't help but think of how cliche it was, like some old interrogation scene from a movie.

I ran up to her "Mia! How did you get here? How did she find us?!" I started to untie her hands.

Before I even had the first knot undone I heard Mia shout my name just as I was thrown into the wall on my right.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here... Just stay put boy I will deal with you shortly, your precious sister and I are almost done here." I jumped up to my feet.

"Like hell I will!" I ran towards Athena; just as my fist was about to connect with her face she vanished, along with Mia I was left along in a now pitch blask room.

"Mia!?" In a panic I ran back out the door to the hall, hoping to find a clue as to where Mia had gone. Instead of returning to the dimly lit hallway, I somehow ended up in a distorted version of my soul room.

The walls were a sickening shade of blood red, the floor was a a deep onyx black. The room was completely empty, with the exception of a small wooden chair in the far corner of the room. I slowly moved closer to the chair, until I heard yet another familiar voice.

"It's been a long time Quinn..."

"No, I got rid of you!" It was my demon. My personal demon, born from a mixture of my black blood and the dark part of my soul.

"heheheheh." He cackled at me "My dear boy you can't get rid of me, I am a part of you. I was born with you, and the stronger you and your black blood get... the stronger I will get as well."

His stark white hair was spiky like mine only his was combed and slightly styled. His skin which was as pail as freshly fallen snow, was a ghostly contrast to his pitch black eyes. His ears were pointed similar too an elf's, and he had pointed teeth like mine. Ugh the little bugger even had my fashion sense, He was wearing black jeans that hugged his calves. A white t-shirt that had black and red smears ringing the sleeves and the base of the shirt.

"What do you want your little elf!?" I snarled the question, I didn't have time for this I had to find Mia.

"You know very well that I am not an elf, Quinn... And as for what I want, well..." He paused and stretched his arms above his head. "I want to help you understand how much you need me."

"I don't need you I have proven that time and time again."

"Oh, is that right? So why did Mia get hurt when you fought against Barry? And then there was that thing with rose-"

"Shut up! I didn't need you then and I don't need you now!" My breathing started to accelerate.

He clicked his tongue at me disapprovingly like a parental figure would a child. "'Tch, Tch, Tch' I'm disappointed Quinn, I thought you were different than your father. I thought you would have what it takes to protect those important to you."

"I am nothing like my father, I do have what it takes, I have always put my family first. I have always protected my sisters, no matter the cost."

"who are you trying to convince Quinn? Me or yourself? Because if you truly had what it took to protect your family, you wouldn't have allowed Mia to get hurt. If you truly had what it takes to protect what you hold dear then you would be strong enough, and smart enough to harness your true power. The power we hold within our blood."

I sneered at him, "Don't waste your breath elf... We both know that you want the black blood to consume me, for the last time I don't need it nor do I want to use it."

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you..." With that he up and left, and in his place was Mia. She was sprawled out on the floor, and it looked like she was bleeding. I ran to her side, only to find that her stomach had been ripped open. and she was no longer breathing.

"Mi- Mia?! What? NO! Please no, Mia!"

I could hear my demon elf's voice echo within the shadows behind me "I tried to warn you Quinn, You are not strong enough to protect them. Just be happy that you only lost Mia... Next time you will lose so much more..."

I cradled her limp body in my arms, "No! Mia! NOOOO...

' _Q..ui..nn...!'_

My head snapped up. It was just a soft whisper, but I know I just heard Mia's voice. But how... She's... dead, her lifeless body is resting in my arms..."Mia... I'm so sorry."

'Q..UINN!' Mia's voice was growing stronger and louder.

'QUINN!' The darkness that had been surrounding me started to recede. ' _Mia..._ ' The body that had been resting in my arms vanished, I got up and raced toward Mia's voice that was now getting even louder, and what seemed somewhat desperate.

'QUINN!'

"Quinn!, Please Quinn wake up!" My eyes snapped open, to find Mia hoovering over me. I was covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. A dream!?... it was only a dream. I sat up and put my head in my hands, trying to come back to reality.

' _Think Quinn, you need to calm yourself down._ _Athena isn't here, she's gone. You have her soul for crying out loud. We are in my room, Mia is safe. I am not my father I protect those I care about, I do not need the black blood.'_

 _"_ Quinn... Are you-"

"I'm fine Mia, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Quinn, you can't keep brushing this off. These nightmares have been happening sense we started school, that was 3 weeks ago! Not to mention, these nightmares have been getting worse."

"I can handle it Mia. I haven't told you about my dreams, so how would you know if they are getting worse?"

Mia looked down at her fingers, "It's getting harder to wake you up, from these nightmares Quinn..."

"...oh." That's not good, damn elf using my dreams to make my black blood act up. It must be affecting me more than I thought.

"Don't 'oh' me Quinn, this is serious. You know what will happen if your black blood get's to strong!"

"I know Mia!... sorry..But it's not as bad as it seems."

"Quinn, you don't have to take on everything by yourself. You'll end up burning yourself out if things keep going like this. If these nightmares don't stop soon, I'm not going to have a choice but to tell mom."

"Mia you can't do that! I'm going to be fine they are just dreams!"

"Quinn... I can be just as stubborn, and protective as you. I wanna trust you, but I can feel something in you changing... If things keep going like they have been I will have to tell mom, that is if she doesn't already know."

"What!? Did you say anything to her?!"

"Of course I haven't, but you forget Quinn mom is smart. You have been quiet recently, more than normal and she is starting to notice your frequenting naps."

I took a deep breath, "I promise you Mia, I'm fine and I will let you know if things get worse for me. For now I'll cut back on the naps, kay?"

She sighed and shook her head, "fine Quinn, but I'll be keeping my eye on you. You might want to hurry up and take a shower, mom will be up soon and she'll ask questions of your still in the shower by the time she gets down stairs." With that Mia got off my bed and left me to my thoughts.

I got up and stumbled into my bathroom. _'Damn it! My legs... are shaky... My body is still weak from the nightmare, not good... we have combative training with Soul today. Great... just what I need..._


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I have been doing a lot of story and character building lately... I love any and all of your comments. I promise that the romance will continue very shortly. I beg and thank you for your patients. I swear that the slow moving character building is pretty much done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Normal POV**

Quinn was laying under the shade of an oak tree. Watching the leaves dance above him in the light breeze. He was waiting for his sisters to finish their after school training.

"There you are Quinn" called Mia. "We have been looking for you."

"I told you that I would be waiting by the tree for you to finish with your training." Rose walked up to Mia and Quinn with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Quinn... um Mia and I have something to tell you." Quinn sat up, now giving his full attention to his sisters. "Just promise you won't... flip out..."

"Rose you should know by now that you can tell me anything, so spill, what are you so nervous about?" Rose hesitated, not knowing how to continue.

"What she is trying to say is that we both have found partners. Rose now has a weapon, and I have a miester. To top it off our resonance level is through the roof." Mia blurted out.

"That's great you guys," Quinn was truly happy for his sisters. "But why would you be nervous to tell me about your new partners?"

Rose glanced at Mia, before she spoke. "Well, it wasn't the fact that we have partners that's making us nervous... It's telling you who they are..."

"And who might they be? " Quinn asked, starting to get a little ticked at his sisters evasiveness.

"We might as well get this out of the way Rose," Mia said to her sister. "Quinn, Hunter Evans is my miester and Drake Evans is Rose's weapon."

As the girls expected Quinn was far from happy with the news. "Your kidding right? Mia you can't be serious... you know who their father is."

Mia rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yes Quinn, our father. And now in turn our siblings are going to be Rose's and mines partners."

"How can you be okay with having them as your partners? They could end up being worse than Soul."

"Quinn, that is ridiculous and you know it. You can't judge them like that without even getting to know them. Besides the subject is not up of debate, we just thought that you should know."

Rose latched onto Quinn's arm, "Quinn, Mia is right you need to get to know them. I like having Drake be my partner. And now Mia and I can go out on missions."

Quinn took a deep claiming breath. "Fine... I guess you guys are right I'll give them a chance. But just so you know, I am going to be accompanying you on your next few missions."

* * *

 **Maka's POV**

Soul and I were in the Death room trying to finish planning out our training schedule when Mia, Hunter, Drake and Rose came rushing over to us. Mia and Rose were the first to reach us. "Mom! You have got to tell Quinn that he is not coming with us on our missions!" Mia shouted.

"Dad! You can't let him barge in on our missions! "Drake complained to Soul.

"Whoa, Whoa slow down and back up for a minute. Someone explain to me what in the name of death make's you all think that you will be going on missions? Last time I checked none of you had partners!" Soul scolded. Just then Quinn calmly walked over to us and all 4 of his panicking siblings.

"The simple version is that Hunter and Mia became partners, along with Rose and Drake. When I found out I told Mia and Rose that I'd be going on their missions with them, but they didn't like that idea and came running to you."

Soul and I both rose our eyebrows in surprise. "Mom! Tell him that he doesn't need to tag along with us!" Mia continued to complain.

"I'm sorry Mia, but I think that I _want_ Quinn to go with you and Rose on any and all of your missions until further notice."

"What! No! Dad please you can't let this happen!" Hunter complained. Soul looked conflicted, he shot me a short glance before turning back to Drake and Hunter. "Sorry guys, I'm with Maka and Quinn on this one. Quinn will accompany you on your missions until we say other wise."

Dispute his efforts to keep the smirk off his face, I could see it starting to show. After a quite a few disgruntled protests the kids slowly left us alone to continue our work. Soul and I were both silent for a moment. I was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, who would have thought the our kids would end up partnered together." Soul was silent for another moment before responding.

"Maka... Do you not trust my kids? You were so quick to decide that Quinn was to go with them, was it because of what happened with ...us?"

"What?! No oh death no Soul. Our past has nothing to do with it. To be 100% honest I am truly happy that they found each other. I know that you would have drilled the same responsibility and protectiveness you had for your partners into them. I do not doubt that Hunter and drake are up to the task, I want Quinn to be with them for simple reasons.

\- The first and possibly the most important. Quinn is super protective of his family, and even if I had told him to stay behind, I am fairly sure that he would follow them on missions anyway."

\- The second reason is because Mia has some experience fighting Kishians but Rose has little to none. I would just feel better knowing that Quinn would be there on the off chance something happened. But if you don't mind me asking. What made you agree to have Quinn tag along with the kids?"

He looked up at me, before answering. "Their first day of school, Quinn and Mia told the class a story about the time they faced Berry the Chopper. Even then I was able to tell that Quinn is not only protective, but powerful. With the constant growing number of pre-kishins and witches I figured that not only would it not hurt to have him tagging along, but if something were to happen that he would be best able to handle things until help could arrive." Soul shrugged slightly.

I smiled at Soul, it made me happy to hear him praising his son. "Well Quinn and Mia are both very powerful, they get it from their father."

 **AN: Hey guys I know that this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to post it while I was still able to. long story short I am headed to basic and I may not be able to post anything new for a hot minute. But never fear I will continue and finish this story, I'll just be MIA for a few weeks. please bear with me and thank you to all that support me and review. Until later :)**


End file.
